


Challenge Three: Kink Link

by Pornalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pornalot, Pornalot 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornalot/pseuds/Pornalot
Summary: Entries for the third Pornalot 2017 weekly challenge: Kink Link





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the porny entries for week three of the 2017 Pornalot fest!
> 
> Each entry has individual warnings but they have not been mod-checked so proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/12058.html)

1

 **Warnings:** A/B/O dynamics, (mild) heat-related dub-con, alien/human sex, alien biology, vague references to xenophobia, crack taken seriously.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin’s broken moan wakes Arthur on their second day of shore leave, and for a moment he thinks that he’s still dreaming. As he blinks himself awake, however, the sound comes again, and beside him on the cave floor Merlin tosses in his sleep, mouth open, his pale face shining with sweat.

“Merlin?” Arthur says, sitting up. “Are you all right?”

Merlin stirs, opening his eyes into slits then wincing as if he regrets it. He’s clearly conscious, but only just, his whole body shaking like a leaf. Reaching out, Arthur brushes the damp fringe from his forehead.

“Can you hear me?”

“Mmnn,” Merlin groans. He leans into Arthur’s touch like a cat, eyes closing. “It burns.”

“What burns?”

“It _burns_.” As if to emphasise the point, Merlin shoves off his blanket, revealing slim hips and – of all things – a long, hairless tail that is lashing against the rock.

Arthur sits back on his heels. Suddenly it's obvious that this isn’t an ordinary fever. Merlin is hard in his trousers, humping vainly at the air in search of friction, the flushed head of his cock just visible beneath his waistband. He also has a _tail_. Arthur swallows hard.

“Merlin,” he says slowly. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Can’t,” Merlin moans. “You’ll hate me.”

“I won’t hate you.” Arthur tries to sound calm. He had known Merlin was born off-world, but not— he hadn’t known about _this_. “Are you— what are you?”

“Katze.” Merlin’s voice is wretched. He turns his face away from Arthur, shoulders hunched. “Half, on my father’s side.”

It makes a grim kind of sense. The Katzen are a playful, curious species, with a fairly rigid social social structure. The Alphas are the ones in charge, while the Omegas…

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

Merlin can only nod, and Arthur curses every Earth deity he can think of, plus some from the rest of the Federation for good measure. Damn it, he _won’t_ lose Merlin.

“Don’t tell me,” he says. “You only fuck once every seven years.”

Merlin lets out a weak snort. “That’s Vulcans,” he says, then shudders as another spasm runs through him. “For us, it’s every four— or thereabouts. Figured I had m-more time.”

“That’s why you didn’t want to come camping,” Arthur realises, mentally kicking himself. He had been annoyed by Merlin’s standoffishness, but now it was obvious why he’d hesitated: he’d made other plans. “You had someone waiting for you. Your mate?”

“Not exactly.” Merlin’s breathing is becoming laboured, his knuckles white. “There’s a place— in London. S’posed to be a secret, but they have t-them in most space ports now, since— since.”

Since the Omega Emancipation Act, he meant. It had been big news on Earth at the time, as it meant that Katzenwelt was finally eligible to join the Federation. Arthur’s father had been livid.

“All right,” Arthur says, getting to his feet. He begins to divest himself of his clothing, stripping briskly before he can think better of it. “I realise this isn’t what you’d have chosen, but I’m afraid your options are rather limited at the moment. We’re the only people for miles, and I don’t think you’re going to last much longer.”

“You c-can’t be serious.”

“Does it work with humans?” Arthur asks, ignoring this statement. “Like, does it have to be with another Katzen, or will anyone do?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Merlin shivers. “God, Arthur, don’t— you don’t know what you’re offering. This is dangerous.”

“You won’t hurt me.” Arthur hopes he sounds more confident than he feels. He steps out of his pants and pauses, nerving himself to do the same for Merlin. Aside from the tail, Merlin’s… equipment looks roughly as he would expect, thankfully; this is hardly the time for an anatomy lesson. “Do you have any…?”

Merlin shakes his head. “Don’t need it,” he gasps, spreading his legs in what looks like an unconscious gesture. His hole is already glistening, something like pre-cum moistening the cleft, and Arthur feels the tug of lust deep in his groin. He’d been hard since before Merlin started moaning, but this – this is better than what he’d been dreaming about in the first place. “Arthur…”

“I’m here.” Kneeling, Arthur pushes Merlin’s legs further apart, sliding a pillow beneath him. They’re well beyond taking things slow at this point, but he tries to be gentle anyway, positioning himself carefully before pressing inside. Merlin lets out a low hiss, arching his back.

“Yes! _Arthur_.”

Arthur bottoms out, steadying Merlin with a hand on his hips. “Easy,” he murmurs. “I’ve got you.”

Merlin’s skin is hot against his own, his usually blue irises like onyx: pure pupil. His hands are gripping the bedroll too tightly, but his eyes are fixed on Arthur’s as he moves, his desperation – and his trust – almost palpable.

“Harder,” he begs, finally. “Please, I need— ”

“Yeah,” Arthur breathes back. “Yeah, come on.”

They rock together in tandem. Merlin’s tail nudges between Arthur’s thighs and Arthur jolts as it penetrates, the delicate tip brushing lightly against his rim before dipping inside.

“What—” He lets out a strangled sound as the thing probes deeper, inflaming the sensitive nerve-endings with a gossamer touch. He didn’t— he hadn’t thought— “Oh, _fuck_.”

He comes, spurting inside Merlin, but the sensation doesn’t stop, rolling through him like a tidal wave and drowning out all thought. Greedily, Merlin keeps moving, milking him through the endless aftershocks, his tail flicking against that perfect spot until Arthur is wracked blind with agonising pleasure.

When it’s over, Arthur lies limp on Merlin’s chest and tries to speak.

“What– the hell– was that?”

“I tried to warn you.” Merlin’s voice is sleepy, his hand soft in Arthur’s hair. “I’m told we can be quite insatiable lovers.”

“I’ll say,” Arthur grumbles, and Merlin laughs.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he says, twining his arms around Arthur’s body. He pets Arthur's heaving flank the way he might a blowing stallion. “And Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

“We also mate for life.”

 

2

 **Warnings:** sappiness so sweet it hurts  
**Pairing:** : Arthur/Merlin, past Arthur/Gwen mentioned once

From the moment Arthur Pendragon steps off the lift of the twentieth floor at Pendragon Industries until the second he gets in his car at the end of the day, he is all business: expensive suits that cost more than most yearly salaries, the best shoes and ties money can buy, business meetings at posh five-star hotels, and conference calls with foreign businessmen shoving money at the young Pendragon as if he were a wealthy child’s trust fund. It would be a heady position for most twenty-four year olds, but Uther Pendragon’s son has been groomed from birth to take this on.

Arthur deplores every single second of it.

But when he leaves the carpark, as he is doing at this very moment, Arthur shoves all of that away and becomes less of a prick (Morgana’s word, not his) and allows the stressors of the day to slide off him as he pulls into the drive of his quaint cottage that is decidedly not anywhere near as large as the home he grew up in. And he grins when he sees Merlin's car. No doubt, he has made himself at home and is curled up on the sofa, watching last night’s episode of Broadchurch.

“Hey, Arthur,” Merlin calls out from the sitting room when Arthur opens the door and throws his keys on the table. “I have ice cream if you want some, but you better hurry; it’s almost gone.” There’s a hint of mischief in his voice that elicits a chuckle.

“You better not have eaten my Phish Food ice cream, Merlin,” Arthur says halfheartedly as he makes sure his frown from the day has been removed. Merlin dislikes it when Arthur brings his troubles home; he says it isn’t fair that work has such a claim on him that it takes away his ability to relax. So, for the past week, when Arthur has arrived home he’s been all Merlin’s until he once again steps off the lift the following morning.

He enters the sitting room and can’t believe this is his life.

Merlin is wrapped in a blanket, a carton of Ben and Jerry’s in his lap. He looks at Arthur and opens his strawberry cheesecake ice cream stained lips and says hi.

It takes Arthur’s breath away and he no longer cares if he gets any ice cream. At the moment all he wants is Merlin because he knows that all of this will end all too soon. Uni begins again in a fortnight, which means Merlin will be revising day and night—it’s always been that way.

But rather than grabbing Merlin and pulling him into the bedroom, Arthur removes his suit jacket, sits beside him, and basks in the euphoric feeling when Merlin cuddles up next to him. And when Merlin offers him a spoonful of ice cream, Arthur reluctantly opens his mouth. He doesn’t care for anything strawberry-flavoured, but for Merlin he would eat every strawberry in the world if it meant making him happy. Truth be told, he would do just about anything for Merlin.

Except getting into a serious relationship with him.

“Are you okay with this, Merlin?” Arthur asks several seconds later as he takes Merlin’s socked feet and begins massaging them. “I know what you want, and you know I can’t give that to you. You said this friends-with-benefits thing was fine, but is it? I can’t imagine that it’ll satisfy you for long.”

Merlin sets his ice cream down on the coffee table and pushes himself up into a sitting position. He studies Arthur for some time before raking his fingers through Arthur’s golden fringe. “You’re wrong. I’m happy and quite satisfied, thank you,” he says cheekily, a sly grin on his face as he leans in and kisses Arthur, but he pulls away only after a few seconds. “But while we’re talking about this, I’m curious why you think this _friends-with-benefits_ thing we have going is any safer for you than a _real_ relationship.”

Arthur doesn’t like talking about this. He stands quickly from the sofa and heads to the kitchen to get his ice cream. He shrugs his shoulders, and when he returns he sits on the opposite end as Merlin but faces him and crosses his legs as he opens the carton and scoops up a spoonful, making sure to get a marshmallow. “We have sex and cuddle. I like it, Merlin, but it’s just sex. Nothing about commitment or love or that til death do us part tripe. I can’t think of anything safer. What you and me have now is so much better than where I was two years ago with Gwen. I swore when she and I broke it off that I would never allow myself to go there again. Not even for you. Sorry.” Arthur worries that he might lose Merlin. But if he does, then he does. Merlin deserves better, anyway.

“Okay,” is Merlin’s little more than a whispered response as he crawls over to Arthur and inserts himself in Arthur’s lap and accepts the offered bite of ice cream. He swallows it and promptly kisses Arthur, another of those cheeky grins on his face.

Arthur doesn’t know what that adorable little grin is for, but at the moment he doesn’t care. He sets his carton beside Merlin’s and decides that the bedroom is where he’d rather be. He motions with his head towards the other side of the house and Merlin quickly gets off his lap and pulls Arthur up. They waste no time getting to the bed.

But once they’re naked, they take their time. Merlin likes it slow and easy (he enjoys foreplay), and Arthur finds that he likes it that way now as well. Even if he does miss being fucked hard and fast, he would miss being tender with Merlin more. They explore each other and map out one another with kisses before Arthur sinks into him.

Yes, this friends-with-benefits thing is working well.

 

3

 **Warnings:** None.  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur’s head snapped up as he heard his _sort of_ roommate try to sneak through the door unheard. He'd be his actual roommate if it was acceptable to pay rent with sexual favours instead of money but alas, there were laws against that sort of thing.

Arthur smiled fondly as he listened to the pad of his socks across the laminated living room floor. He laughed silently as he listened to him walk into the kitchen table in the dark and then swear like a sailor at it. He pouted as he listened to the whoosh of air and the mechanical whirring. He couldn't stand it any longer.

“Merlin Emrys, get your head out of my fridge,” Arthur shouted, voice stern but the biggest grin on his face as there was another thump and another _fuck_...

“M’not in your fridge, tosser,” Merlin grumbled, closing the fridge guiltily and rubbing his head. He turned and padded back across the living room to Arthur’s bedroom. “I’m starving though, haven't you got anything I could eat?”

Arthur kept grinning as Merlin opened his door and his mouth, before closing both quickly.

“Well, funny you should ask,” Arthur said teasingly as he gestured down his body, fingers brushing through whipped cream and biscuit crumbs.

“Fuck me, Pendragon, you’re a trifle,” Merlin said, devouring him with his eyes, right down to his cocoa dusted cock.

“Excuse you,” Arthur said indignantly. “I'm a tiramisu.”

“What's a tiramisu?” Merlin asked, cocking an eyebrow as he pulled off his shirt, climbing onto the bed between Arthur's legs.

“Why don't you find out?” Arthur said, biting his lip as Merlin obliged him, licking the whipped cream from his chest, purposefully leaving a blob behind on each nipple.

“Hmm, it's alright but I can think of a few improvements.” Merlin grinned at him as he scooped up Arthur's delicately crafted cream creation and dumped it all in Arthur’s lap. “There, much better.”

Merlin bowed his head, licking a careful stripe up Arthur’s cock, tongue curling to catch the cream as it collected on the tip, swallowing it down.

“Fuck, Merlin, haven't you heard of foreplay?” Arthur teased but he didn't really mind and he certainly didn't want Merlin to stop.

“Told you, I'm bloody starving,” Merlin groaned as he opened wide and took Arthur into his mouth whole, dragging his mouth up his length, getting a good mouthful of cream, coffee and chocolate.

Arthur’s head fell back, barely able to see through his lashes as his eyes fluttered, the mix of cool dessert and Merlin’s hot mouth complementing each other perfectly.

When he'd licked Arthur’s cock spotlessly clean, Merlin chased the last few fleeing droplets, pressing kisses around the base of his cock before sucking each of ball into his mouth, tongue playing delicately over the skin before releasing it with a pop.

“Mmm, like it,” Merlin mumbled into the inside of his thigh, biting at the firm flesh. “Got anymore?”

Arthur shook his head; fingers fisted in the sheets, cock achingly hard and desperately missing the attention of Merlin’s mouth. “I think you got it all.”

“Shame,” Merlin said with a grin that implied it wasn't a shame at all. “I'll have to eat something else.”

Arthur barely had time to agree before Merlin’s mouth was back on his cock, sucking hard at the head like a lollipop, tongue swirling through the slit and around the ridge, hand firm around the base. Merlin moaned happily, still tasting the bittersweet dessert at the back of his throat as he took Arthur as deep as he could, swallowing around him, used to Arthur’s length and girth by now. They'd been fucking on and off since the moment they met. It was perfect. No complications, no weirdness, just mind blowing sex. And a fucking fantastic fridge full of treats. They hadn't used the “L” word yet but Merlin was sorely tempted to now.

He smiled as Arthur’s thighs shook, his fingers tangling in his hair, pushing his head down to keep him from stopping.

“God, I love…” Merlin moaned around his cock, swallowing him again, the end of the sentiment lost as Arthur’s cock hit the back of his throat. Merlin gagged and gasped in a much needed breath. “I love…”

Arthur’s thighs clamped shut around Merlin’s head, come flooding his mouth and spilling from his lips as he sucked him through his orgasm, milking every drop from him until he collapsed back on the bed.

Merlin breathed happily for a moment before crawling up Arthur’s body and curling into his side, kissing him lazily, come still smeared over his lips, Arthur's skin still sticky with cream.

“What were you going to say?” Arthur asked, smiling into the kiss, nerves jangling in a good way as Merlin finally sucked the cream from his nipples.

Merlin smiled blissfully, cupping Arthur’s cheek as he kissed him tenderly, his hunger sated for now. “I love tiramisu.”

Arthur laughed against his lips, pulling him into a deeper kiss, playfully nipping at his bottom lip. “I love tiramisu too.”

 

4

 **Warnings:** The Handmaid’s Tale fusion (implied rape and sexual slavery).  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

~***~

Through the window, Merlin watches Gwen – Ofuther, he reminds himself – close the wrought-iron gate behind her and be greeted by Ofgodwyn. They’re wearing the shapeless handmaid’s dresses and the white wings on their heads that are supposed to ‘give them privacy’ but mostly restrict their view of the world. The women are roughly the same height, but these days Ofgodwyn is pregnant and quite far along, so Merlin can tell them apart despite their likenesses.

When they slowly start to walk towards the marketplace, Merlin sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. He knows he should do more, should try to get Gwen out of here, but it would risk not only his own life but hers, too.

Suddenly, he sees the Commander exit the house and make his way towards the car. Merlin immediately scrambles for the car key and his coat and hurries out the door.

“Sir,” he says, and bows slightly when they meet at the car.

“Merlin.”

Merlin opens the car door for Uther and then takes his seat behind the wheel.

“Where to, Commander?”

Uther reaches in between the seats and hands him a small parcel and an envelope.

“Drop me off at work. Then I need you to personally bring this to Mr. Hale. All the appropriate paperwork to get out of the city are in the envelope. I expect you back first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Absolutely, sir. No problem, sir.”

Merlin’s heart beats hard.

~***~

It’s not difficult to get out of the city if you’ve got the right documents. If you’ve got the right documents _and_ are an approved Eye, it’s even easier. People trust you.

Well, the government trusts you. The handmaids and the rest don’t, of course, because you might turn them in at any time for stepping a toe out of line. Merlin used to do that a lot in the beginning because he believed in the cause; that they were doing the right thing to save the human race. He’s the reason dozens of people were punished or even killed. Back then, he believed it was for the good of the Republic.

But he doesn’t believe in the Republic anymore.

~***~

The road is dark, cold and quiet until, at last, Merlin can see a few small dots of light at the end of it. His heart begins to pound, longing for something he knows he’s not allowed to long for.

Dropping off the small parcel at Mr. Hale’s had been easy enough. Hale is as dry as a bone and incredibly proper. He only does what he’s been ordered to do by the government; never says anything beyond the bare necessities to Merlin – just accepts the parcel and closes the door as Merlin bows.

It’s a stupid risk to come here, but Merlin has two hours to spare and he’s going to use them well.

~***~

Merlin barely manages to get out of the car before Morgana throws herself around his neck, showering him in anxious questions and rapid kisses.

“How are you? How’s Gwen? Is she okay?”

In the corner of his eye, Merlin can see Arthur slowly making his way through the snow towards them.

“She- she’s fine, still keeping her head down, but it’s taking its toll on her. She’s strong but I don’t know how long she’ll be able to keep it together.”

“Okay, but…”

Then someone calls out for her and as she turns towards the voice. Arthur moved close enough to gently touch Merlin’s arm and quietly gesture for him to follow him into the house. Merlin does, immediately, like he’s enthralled by Arthur’s mere presence. Being back with him is like a drug you can’t possibly get enough of and Merlin would happily live his life under that influence.

It’s been so long and they have so little time.

~***~

They end up in the hallway off the kitchen, kissing and rubbing against each other like animals in heat. When Arthur pulls down Merlin’s trousers and sinks to his knees before him, Merlin almost comes on the spot.

“My brave man,” Arthur whispers and trails his tongue around the cockhead.

It’s not true, Merlin thinks, but when Arthur slides Merlin’s cock slowly into his hot mouth, all coherent thoughts instantly transform into pure want. It makes him forget everything that isn’t here, right now. He caresses Arthur’s ear slowly, trying to imprint the feeling of it into his hand so he’ll remember it later.

His legs shake from the effort of not thrusting his hips forward and taking control of his own orgasm. He wants it so bad. He wants to let go, scream out his want and need and anger for the world to hear, but it’d mean the end of them all, so he can’t. He won’t.

When he comes, it’s with a gasp of both relief and sorrow. As he winds down from the high, Arthur gets up from his knees and strips his own cock with trained efficiency. The words he whispers into Merlin’s ear are small and dirty and perfect. Arthur’s orgasm is quiet, restrained, but Merlin can feel the shakes wracking his body and revels in the physical closeness he’s not allowed anywhere else.

They can hear Morgana moving about inside the kitchen, humming a now-forbidden melody to herself.

“I miss listening to Cher,” Merlin murmurs into Arthur’s shoulder and Arthur huffs out a laugh.

“Not Morgana’s version, I assume?”

Then his voice grows more serious.

“I miss you, Merlin,” he whispers. “Please be careful out there.”

I’m safe, Merlin thinks. An Eye is always safe.

~***~

Two men in black military gear stand waiting in front of the wrought-iron gates when Merlin gets back home. At first, he doesn’t understand. Have they come for Ofuther, for Gwen? For any of the servants? For the Commander?

When he steps out of the car, one of the men raises his weapon. The other takes a step towards him.

He understands. No one is safe.

~***~

 

5

 **Warnings:** Consent issues (related to sex pollen/fuck-or-die scenarios)  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin knows as soon as he steps into the grove.

This place is magic. The ground vibrates with it. The air hums with it. And the large pink flowers that dangle from vines everywhere emit the most enchanting smell.

Merlin can't help it, he has to pull one of the gorgeous flowers close, admiring the perfect petals, sniffing it appreciatively. Its bright yellow pollen makes him sneeze.

All of a sudden, he sees shimmering colours everywhere, in every shade of the rainbow. It's so intense that he twirls, his windmilling arms reaching for the beauty that surrounds him. Everything's so bright! There are innumerable twinkling lights in the air, dancing to the most exquisite music. He is in love with it all.

"Merlin? What on earth are you doing?" Arthur follows him into the grove, frowning. "Pull yourself together!"

Merlin is in love with Arthur, too. That's nothing new, of course. But he's never felt so utterly compelled to act on his feelings before. He rips off his neckerchief, shimmies out of his jacket, pulls his blue tunic over his head in one hurried motion, and drops his breeches.

"Merlin! What the-"

"I want you, Arthur. I need you! Let me...." Merlin lunges for Arthur, throws his arms around his neck, and clings to him much as the flowering vines cling to the trees.

Arthur's chainmail is cold and chafes Merlin's tender skin. He doesn't care. Arthur's touch is as necessary to him right now as the air he breathes.

"Kiss me, Arthur. Fuck me. Please!"

"This must be sorcery!" Arthur goes completely rigid, but in all the wrong places. Merlin pouts, and hangs on for dear life.

"Why would my love for you be sorcery, Arthur? I don't think you know what magic is. Let me show you!"

Merlin's eyes turn golden as he whispers a clothes-removal spell. Suddenly, Arthur is naked too. Merlin licks his exposed collarbone appreciatively, and rubs up against Arthur's bare chest. This is ever so much better!

But Arthur has never been one to give in easily. Not even now, when he's standing nude in what, to the love-drugged Merlin, looks like a whirlwind of colours and flowers and lights. With a very horny Merlin clinging to him like a burr, Arthur doesn't falter.

"This is obviously dark magic, Merlin. We're hallucinating. Get a grip!"

"I've got exactly the grip I want on you," Merlin purrs. He throws his long legs around Arthur's hips for good measure.

"We must get away from this place." Arthur turns to leave, hampered by Merlin's undulations.

"Noooo," Merlin moans dramatically. "If we leave here without you fucking me first, I'll die!"

"What?" Arthur turns pale, accepting Merlin's hyperbole at face value. "Are you sure?"

Merlin gives Arthur his most dopey smile and nods, revelling in skin-on-skin sensations and sheer sensory overload. Incapable of coherent speech, he just hums as his head falls back. "Please!"

"I don't want you to die," Arthur says grimly. "I'll do whatever it takes to save you."

Falling to his knees, Arthur places Merlin on his back in the lush grass and hovers above him. The prince has a will of steel, but he's no more than human. Merlin's vigorous wriggling has made Arthur hard. His erect cock looks extremely ready for action.

Merlin can hardly believe his luck. He can't wait another moment. He's so hot for Arthur, he practically glows as he prepares himself with a lubrication spell.

"Do it, do it, DO IT!" he chants, looking past Arthur's face and up to the sky where the many lights reveal themselves to be mischievous fairies. Clad only in gossamer scraps of cloth, they are laughing merrily as they scatter stardust all around. When Arthur enters Merlin with a decisive thrust, the tiny creatures cheer and clap. Merlin follows suit, and shouts in jubilation.

It's the best shag he has ever, ever had. He's been in love with Arthur for such a long time, he's longed for this forever, and now he kicks Arthur's thighs and buttocks, pulls him in with both arms, arches his back and begs him to go faster, harder, more, MORE!

Neither of them lasts long. All too soon, they are resting side by side on the ground, spent and exhausted.

The music fades, and the lights wink out as the giggling fairies evaporate. The pink flowers close up tightly, hiding their yellow cores. The grove is just another patch of forest.

"Merlin, are you all right?" Arthur asks. "Did I save you?"

"All right? Oh, Arthur, that was...."

Merlin bites his lip and shuts up. He will never forget the glorious sex, but he also recalls uttering several spells right in front of Arthur. That certainly happened, even if the strange flowers made him imagine fairies, lights, rainbows and stars, and caused him to lose every inhibition.

If Arthur were to realize that this wasn't all just a magical fever-dream, he'd know that Merlin has magic. Merlin sighs. He doesn't dare tell Arthur the truth. Not yet.

Cold with a sudden chill, Merlin sits up, shivering. "What weird hallucinations," he mutters.

"Whatever it was, it's over. We must have been drugged, or enchanted." Arthur shakes his head. "There's no point talking more about it. Ever. Are we clear? Let's get away from this place."

They dress in a hurry, silently.

Merlin's heart is heavy. How will he go on, now that he knows the full extent of what he's missing? Will he never be allowed to experience such exhilaration again? It's an impossible thought.

Arthur hurries away among the trees, but Merlin hesitates. Slowly, he reaches out and pinches one, then two, then three, pink flowers from their stems, tucking them away under his tunic.

A whisper of teasing laughter follows Merlin as he leaves the grove behind.

 

6

 **Warning:** Dub Con due to Sex Pollen  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

*

Camelot-Essetir War Zone. Rebel Camp. Winter 2130.

Deep in the underground bunker, Arthur tugged on Merlin’s arm to stop him from running off. Again.

“Merlin, you’re not fine! If you die because you’re too stubborn for medical attention-“

Just two days ago Rebels had rescued Merlin from Jarl’s POW camp. Even if Merlin said he was fine, Arthur could tell that his best friend was in pain. He was limping, sweating, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten in days.

“Stop, I’m fine-” Merlin groaned in pain, leaning against the steel wall.

“Alright, that’s it.” Arthur threw Merlin over his shoulder and took him to their room. Merlin vaguely protested, but by the time Arthur laid Merlin on his bunk, he was barely able to do more than just pant. Arthur pulled out Merlin’s medical bag, but with one look inside, he knew he was in over his head.

“Merlin you have to walk me through this.”

“Scanner. Run the scanner over my chest.”

Arthur had seen Merlin do this a hundred times, but the person had always been shirtless for skin to skin contact. Tenderly, Arthur lifted Merlin’s shirt, pushing it up so that it was tucked under his armpits, revealing his chest. His skin was flushed, beads of sweat appearing on his pecs. Arthur took the scanner and rolled it over Merlin’s chest, listening to it beep until it finished.

“Foreign Magic. Removal Required.” Arthur read off the scanner’s screen. “Shit, I can’t remove magic, you need -“

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s wrist in a painful grip. “God, Arthur. Don’t make me say it.” His pupil took up most of his eye. His cheeks were pink and his lips parted.

“What?”

Merlin hissed in what appeared to be pain. “Jarl injected me with the onyx serum.”

Arthur felt his stomach drop. Jarl always boasted that his prisoners-of-war-turned-slaves were never ‘forced.’ Arthur had heard enemy soldiers brag that Jarl’s slaves were more than ‘enthusiastic ‘about ‘performing.’ Now Arthur knew why.

“Arthur, please. Just help me. Don’t tell Gaius, just please-” Merlin hardly ever asked for anything, let alone begged for something.

Arthur choked, “I can’t- I can’t do that to you.”

“I’ve seen what it does Arthur. I can’t eat… sleep… I’ll die before it wears off. I’m asking you to do this for me. I only trust you, Arthur.”

Arthur closed his eyes. “Fuck.”

Merlin whined, his hands clawing at Arthur, trying to get to him.

“No,” Arthur pushed him down. “If I have to get this out of your system, I’m doing it my way. Got it?”

Merlin nodded, looking more sedated than Arthur would have liked.

“Good.”

Arthur was methodical. He unbuttoned Merlin’s jeans, pulling them down enough to get to Merlin’s pants, which were already tented by Merlin’s full cock. God he must have been walking around with an erection all day. Arthur pulled Merlin’s cock out of his pants and cupped his balls in the other. Gasping, Merlin’s hands grasped at the edges of the bunk until his knuckles were white. Arthur stroked him, pressing his thumb over the cockhead, moving fast. Merlin’s hips bucked but Arthur ignored him, tightening his grip and moving faster. Merlin came within the minute, but when Arthur let go, his cock never softened. Merlin whined, his hips circling and face even more flushed.

“Jesus…” Arthur said, feeling his own cock swell in his jeans. “How many times…”

“I don’t know- I don’t know- I don’t-”Merlin’s hand came down to touch himself but as soon as he touched his cock, he snatched his hand back like he’d been shocked. “Please touch me- Touch me- touch-”

A string of curse words wasn’t enough to encompass how Arthur was feeling. So he ignored any sirens blaring in his head, and told himself that he needed to do this for Merlin. That’s what he told himself, but his body was screaming that he was getting off on this more than he should when his friend was in pain.

Arthur pressed his hand to Merlin’s torso, holding him down, then bent down and took Merlin’s still-hard cock into his mouth. He reveled in the weight on his tongue, on the taste of Merlin’s come still smearing the cockhead. Merlin didn’t hold back any noise, wailing as Arthur bobbed his head, sucking and working his throat. Merlin came again, this time down Arthur’s throat. Arthur pulled off, spit trailing from Merlin’s cock to his lips.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s dark eyes were no less dazed as he looked down. His cock was just as hard, and Arthur didn’t have a clue how long he had to do this. He didn’t know if he cared.

“Stay still.” Arthur whispered, bending down to lick Merlin’s cock, suckle on it like it was a treat. Merlin let out a throaty gasp, his hips writhing back and forth, like he was trying desperately not to move.

Merlin came another time in Arthur’s mouth before Arthur grabbed a jar of vaseline from Merlin’s medical kit. He didn’t care if he was wasting much-needed medical supplies. He told himself it was for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t care if the logical part of his brain told him it was for himself.

He opened himself up, sucking on Merlin’s cock all the while, just to keep Merlin occupied and sated. Then he climbed into the bunk and sank down onto Merlin’s cock. He rode Merlin for what felt like eternity. He didn’t know how many times Merlin came. Arthur came at least twice during the whole thing, though at some point he stopped paying attention.

At some point, Arthur was panting, feeling his muscles shake with overexertion. Merlin’s cock slipped out of Arthur, finally soft. Merlin looked up at him, his eyes clear and focused.

He wasn’t sure if he leaned down or if Merlin leaned forward, but somehow their lips met in a tender little kiss. Then Arthur rested his head on Merlin’s chest, and they slept.

 

7

 **Warnings:** Sexual Slavery, Non-Con, use of toys, cock cages  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

As time went on in Aigialla, Merlin began to give his slave more freedom. He was only allowed to move around the Prince's room when he was out, but Arthur wasn't going to complain. He had tried the door once, just out of curiosity. A shock had gone through him, bringing him to his knees. He never touched the door again.

For now, he was sitting by the window, watching people go about their day in the courtyard. It was peaceful right now, his master wasn't here. He could actually sit and enjoy himself. It was one of rare times where he got the chance to do so.

He sighed when he saw the kingdom's Prince ride into the courtyard on his black stallion. Arthur's moment of peace was going to be over soon. He watched stable hands go for the Prince's horse as he dismounted, greeting his parents before entering the castle.

Arthur knew where he had to be. He moved to the bed, kneeling with his head bowed. The Prince would be returning to his chambers to play with his slave.

He didn't look up when the doors opened. He kept his head bowed low and clenched his fists. He heard the door close and his master walking around the room, ignoring his slave. Arthur didn't mind. Any time Merlin spent not paying attention to him was time well spent.

Sadly it wasn't going to last. Merlin came over, running his finger's through Arthur's hair. Arthur shuddered, but didn't move otherwise.

“Hello, my pet. Have you been a good boy?” He asked. Arthur finally looked up.

“Yes, master,” he answered. Merlin smiled, his eyes glowing as he brought a box over.

“I have a gift for you,” he said, opening the box. He pulled out a metal cage, shaped to fit Arthur's flaccid cock.

The disgraced Prince's eyes widened as he shook his head. He could only guess what Merlin intended to use the device for.

Merlin only smiled, moving to put it on. Arthur was trembling, whimpering as he heard the metal click as it closed around his cock.

“As much as I love seeing your huge cock standing tall and proud, I thought we could try a new game,” Merlin began. He pulled a chair over with his magic, sitting in it.

“I want to watch you squirm,” he said with a sinister grin. Arthur paled. That grin was never a good sign.

Merlin summoned up a plug with his magic. Arthur whined, the Prince loved to shove it up his ass and use it to torment his slave. Now that he had seen the plug, Arthur knew exactly what his master was going to do.

“Please, master, no,” he whispered. Merlin chuckled.

“Get on all fours and put your perfect little arse in the air for me,” Merlin said.

Arthur did so as he felt his collar start to burn. Merlin had learned a spell that would cause the metal to heat up if his slave ignored his orders. Merlin smirked as Arthur did as he was told, still heating the metal.

“Master, please!” Arthur cried, clenching his fists. His eyes began to water. Merlin chuckled, reaching for his jar of oil and stopping the burning spell.

The Prince dipped his fingers into the oil, inserting a digit into Arthur's waiting hole. Arthur grunted, biting his lip as Merlin put more fingers in, coating his entrance with the oil. Merlin removed his fingers, coating the plug in the liquid.

“Are you ready, pet?” Merlin asked. He didn't wait for Arthur's answer, shoving the plug into his ass. Arthur cried out in both surprise and pain.

Merlin went to sit, leaning back in the chair. He cast a spell over the plug, causing it to move in and out of his slave's hole. Merlin knew how to make it move, how to cause pain and pleasure.

He opted for pleasure, moving the plug so it would hit Arthur's prostrate. Arthur cried out, arching his back. Merlin chuckled darkly as he saw his slave's cock twitch. With a wave of his hand the plug continued it's motion, Arthur crying and moaning as his master used his magic to play with him.

The slave's cock struggled against the cage, trying to harden but unable to due to the restraints. Tears fell down Arthur's cheeks as he moaned, his legs trembling.

“Please master, take it off! Please, let me come!” Arthur pleaded. Merlin stood up, pacing beside him.

“I don't know, you look so lovely like this,” Merlin mused. Arthur began to sob, looking to his master. Merlin leaned forward, lifting his head and pressing his lips against his slave's.

He waved his hand, the cock cage falling off and freeing the man's trapped cock. He sat in his chair, continuing to penetrate the slave with the plug. Arthur soon came with a shudder and moan. He collapsed on the bed, panting.

Merlin merely moved back to his chair, undoing his breeches and freeing his own hard cock.

“Come over here, slave. Please your master,” he said.

Arthur forced himself up, rolling off the bed and crawling over to him. He took the man's cock in his mouth, closing his eyes.

He would probably have to do it all again tomorrow.

 

8

 **Warnings:** Arthur-comes-back!fic  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

He should have known dealing with Sidhe would be messy. Messy and exhausting.

“Don’t you dare pass out,” Arthur orders, supporting his barely cooperating body on their way through the dense forest.

“Just need to recharge,” Merlin mumbles, willing his limbs to move faster.

It seems his secret will be out sooner than he expected.

 

*

 

“What the hell?” Arthur asks as Merlin pulls up his shirt and plugs a recharge cable into a well-hidden slot in his side.

He sinks onto a couch a moment after, unable to form words, overwhelmed by the feeling of power running through his body.

“Who the hell are you?” Arthur asks, backing away from him, his eyes sweeping around the room, probably searching for something that could be used as a weapon. “Are you some kind of an android? What did you do to Merlin?”

Merlin wants to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but manages only a breathy chuckle. His long lost king, still in the bloodied chainmail, miraculously brought back from the dead, talking about androids. He’d thank the Sidhe for their gift of knowledge they bestowed on Arthur, if only they didn’t try to enslave Arthur’s will right afterwards. He doesn’t regret blasting at least a dozen of them to dust and hurting many dozens more as he fought his way to his king and then back out of the Sidhe territory.

 

*

 

“Why?” Arthur asks, no longer standing in a fight stance with an umbrella for a sword, instead sitting beside Merlin whose thinking ability is getting back to normal now that he isn’t charging.

“I felt like my memories of Camelot were fading to nothing and this was a way to stop that from happening,” Merlin admits.

He doesn’t say his decision was brought on by one morning’s panic when for a moment he couldn’t recall Arthur’s face.

 

*

“Does it hurt?” Arthur asks, his fingers ghosting over Merlin’s power slot.

“It aches a bit from time to time, but mostly it’s weirdly numb,” Merlin says, sleepy, pressing closer to Arthur’s body.

While their Camelot years were filled with barely there touches, hidden glances, and waiting for the other to make the first move, it took only days for them to move things further when offered a second chance. Whether it’s thanks to the long years apart or because of the burden of ruling falling off Arthur’s shoulders, they will never know, but neither is troubled by that.

 

*

Merlin falls onto the bed, reaching blindly for the cable on the nightstand. He bites his lip as the surge of pleasure slams through him the moment he plugs the charger in. He feels like a Marshmallow floating on hot chocolate, ready to melt and sink right into the mattress.

The bed dips beside him. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know it’s Arthur. The mattress shifts with Arthur’s movements, but Merlin barely notices, too lost in the haze of constant pleasure. He yelps in surprise at the sudden pressure against his half-hard cock, his eyes flying open.

“Have you ever brought yourself off like this?” Arthur asks, kneading Merlin’s cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Merlin manages to shake his head. There’s no way he’d be able to masturbate even if he tried. His body turns into mush every time he charges.

“Good,” Arthur says, unzipping Merlin’s fly. “I want to be the first one to completely ruin you.”

Merlin doesn’t protest, trying to help by lifting his hips as Arthur drags his jeans together with his briefs off.

“You won’t even remember your name,” Arthur says, rearranging Merlin’s limbs to get access to his hole, stretching it with two generously lubed fingers. “Even that hard disk of yours won’t help with that.”

He retrieves a small curved vibrator, already wet with lube, from a tray Merlin didn’t notice earlier, and uses it to replace the two fingers buried in Merlin’s hole, the vibration on low setting.

“Fuck,” Merlin gasps, overwhelmed by all the stimuli.

Arthur moves Merlin’s legs again so that he can straddle him, leaning in for a kiss.

“I will squeeze every last drop of cum from you,” Arthur whispers against his slack lips, slowly grinding against Merlin’s cock. “I’ll milk you dry and then make you come again. And I won’t stop until your battery is full.”

“Oh my god,” Merlin breathes out and Arthur guides Merlin’s cock into his already prepared hole, slowly rocking his hips to get used to the feeling.

He gradually speeds up his movements and switches the vibrator to the highest setting.

“Next time you charge I’ll fuck you open, I’ll tie you to the bed and play with you for hours.”

The vibrator pulsing against his prostate, Arthur tight around his cock, his words scalding hot, Merlin comes, the pleasure amplified by the sweet sensation of the power coursing through his system.

 

*

 

A sliver of awareness returns to Merlin, his eyes focus on Arthur’s grinning face. Blissed out and happy, he kisses back when Arthur leans in and starts rocking his hips to coax Merlin’s cock back to hardness, his own still hard, unspent.

“You know I’m a man of my word,” Arthur says, switching the vibrator on again, and Merlin can do nothing but moan.

 

9

 **Title:** Rear Naked Choke  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** slightly dubcon breathplay

Merlin’s going to kill Gwen. Assuming he lives long enough to have the chance, which he might not since he’s seriously considering just letting himself get choked to death. There are worse ways to go, he figures, than with his neck cradled in the ever-tightening vice of the muscular arm of the most attractive man he’s ever met. Maybe death will finally get rid of his boner, which is both mortifying and painful because he’s wearing a cup and that really doesn’t mix well.

Taking a class at the MMA gym sounded like a good idea when Gwen proposed it. They have to walk home together from work after dark, they both meet guys at clubs and bars; they’re potentially vulnerable. “We should learn self-defense,” she said. It seemed like a great thing to do.

It’s not a great thing. Because their instructor is so hot it should be illegal, all muscles and cheekbones and jawline and confidence. He moves like it’s thoughtless, in control of his own body in a way Merlin’s gangliness never allows. Merlin was lost from the first time he walked in the door and saw Arthur shadow boxing, flowing through punches, blocks, and kicks, and imagined that effortless power in a very different setting.

And it just got worse from there, because while Gwen’s a natural and started sparring with the other students by the end of the first class, Merlin is hopeless. He’s uncoordinated at the best of times, and when he gets flustered his barely existent muscles might as well be marshmallows. So he’s been getting an inordinate amount of one-on-one, hands-on instruction from Arthur and it’s not helping his performance.

Last class they practiced the “guard” position, which meant Merlin lying on his back on the mat with his legs wrapped around Arthur’s waist while Arthur knelt up against his ass. Merlin was sure he was going to die from swooning. He doesn’t remember most of the details of that hour; it’s all a blur of embarrassment. He knows he couldn’t manage to complete the move Arthur was teaching, too worried Arthur would notice his arousal even though his cup was doing a damn good imitation of a cock cage. Restraint, discomfort -- all his least favorite parts of chastity without the reward of someone else letting him out at the end.

All he gets are his own hands in the shower after class, and no matter how detailed his fantasies get, that’s not really worth the suffering.

“You’re unbelievable!” Gwen said when he confessed the trouble he was having, throwing a pillow at his head. “You can’t stop thinking with your dick a couple hours a week? It’s not sexual, you pervert!”

He tries to turn that part of his brain off and focus on the fighting, he really does. But it’s two days later and Arthur is pressed right up against his back, hot and sweaty even through both their shirts, and Arthur’s hand is on the back of his head, and Arthur’s bicep and forearm are rapidly cutting off the blood flow to his brain but that’s fine.

It’s fine because the blood’s all going to his dick anyway, and the choke hold Arthur’s demonstrating on him doesn’t stop that in the least; it just gets him harder. The throb of his trapped erection matches the pulse fading out beneath the rush in his ears.

Then Merlin’s sprawled flat on his back on the padded floor with Arthur’s face hovering above him. The thump and slap of the other students has ceased, but all Merlin can focus on is the worried crease over Arthur’s beautiful blue eyes.

“Are you okay? You didn’t tap out.”

Merlin’s head still feels a little wobbly when he nods. It doesn’t seem like he was out long. He’s definitely still hard enough to be massively uncomfortable, so when Arthur suggests he should rest in the office for a few minutes, he welcomes the escape.

Except Arthur helps him up and walks him to the office, instructing over his shoulder for everyone to get some water, so Merlin’s acutely aware of the arm wrapped around the small of his back. It’s protective, he knows that, but it feels amazingly possessive when his blood hasn’t stopped burning from the combination of kinks that Arthur’s accidentally fulfilled.

That’s what decides him, once he’s seated and Arthur offers him a cup of water. It’s not right to force Arthur into unwittingly acting out his fantasies. It’s gross, actually, and that realization finally wilts his persistent erection. It wasn’t his intent to be a creep, but he’s been doing it pretty well anyway.

He builds his courage up with a sip of water then tells Arthur, “I think I need to leave your class.”

Arthur brows contract. “If it’s because of what -”

“No!” Merlin assures him. “No. It’s, um.” He can’t come clean while meeting Arthur’s eyes, so he drops his gaze back down to the plastic cup. “You’re too hot. I mean, it’s not your fault, obviously, but I’m stupidly attracted to you. It’s distracting. And inappropriate, especially because I’m into some kinky -- anyway. I think it’s best if I just, you know...”

“You’re right, that would be best.”

He can’t read anything in Arthur’s tone. He tries for a joke, even though all he feels is humiliation. “Because I’m so terrible, it would be a waste anyway.”

“No.” Arthur’s fingers close around the top of the water cup and Merlin lets go without thinking. When he looks up, Arthur’s right there. “Because I don’t fuck my students.”

Arthur tosses back the rest of Merlin’s water then caresses Merlin’s throat, gossamer-light. His eyes are dark and his lips are wet as he says, “But I can train my sub to fight, if that’s what he wants.”

Before he quite knows how it happens, Merlin is alone in Arthur’s office with a brand-new boner fighting against his cup and an order not to touch until Arthur returns.

He’s not complaining.

 

10

 **Warnings:** vague historical AU (Russian Revolution… I guess Arthur is a Bolshevik), spanking, and I guess prostitution  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin

Arthur took a deep breath and tried to let the oppressively hot, humid air relax his muscles, but it was no use. He was too excited to properly relax. This was the highlight of his week, every week. And this week in particular, Arthur really needed this. He'd had nothing but tense, desperately important and frustrating meetings all week, and he just wanted a bit of time for himself, to reset for the next week.

He was naked and lying face-down on a wooden bench in a bathhouse, nothing but a thin towel between him and the old, splintery oak.

The heat was making it difficult for Arthur to keep track of time, so when Merlin didn't show up after he got comfortable, he took a look around. Each private room in the _banya_ had a theme, but he had never been in this one before.

There were statues of stallions in all four corners of the room, each one reared up in a different position and being tamed by a naked, muscular man. The sculptures were beautiful and powerful and raw. The horses had so much energy and the trainers had so much strength and Arthur very much needed Merlin to hurry up.

Finally, just as Arthur was thinking about getting up to go find him, Merlin came in. Like Arthur, he wasn't wearing anything.

"Sorry," Merlin said, closing the door behind himself.

"I hope you weren't with another customer," Arthur said sternly.

Merlin's lips twitched as if he might smile, but he simply shook his head. "Of course not."

Arthur gave him a long look before resting his head down on his arms. "Very well."

Merlin began rubbing something sweet-smelling over Arthur's back, working it in with his rough hands and massaging it into every inch of skin he could reach.

Arthur breathed deeply as Merlin worked, determined to get his money's worth of relaxation. He could feel his muscles loosening of their own accord and couldn't deny that it felt good to let go of the tension he usually carried.

When Arthur was sufficiently oiled up, Merlin started shaking birch branches in the air, wafting the hot air down towards Arthur's slippery skin. Then, he started hitting them against Arthur's skin.

He was gentle at first, but then firmer and harder until Arthur was biting back moans.

Finally, Merlin motioned for Arthur to sit up.

Arthur stood and braced himself on the wall with both hands. He arched his back a little, pushing his ass out, and waited.

He was about to get impatient again when Merlin struck. The first hit was soft and unsatisfying, so Arthur waited again.

Merlin's next strike was harder. The third one came almost immediately after, and then it was all a blur. He alternated between the firm branches and his hand, and pretty soon Arthur was blinking back tears at how much each blow stung.

"Are you ready?" Merlin asked, his voice low.

Arthur shook his head but Merlin reached around for his cock, anyway. His own cock was hard, pressing into Arthur's back, but this wasn't about him. At least, not yet.

Arthur huffed as Merlin started stroking him with one hand and continued spanking him with the other. He wondered which was Merlin's dominant hand—wondered if Merlin even had a preference—and then came with a grunt at the thought of Merlin jerking both of their cocks at once.

He sank slowly to the floor even as he was coming, and Merlin followed with a hand around his cock, still working him through his pleasure.

Arthur took a few deep breaths to keep from passing out as the heat and the pulsing orgasm and the damp air threatened to overwhelm him.

"Stay with me," Merlin said quietly, giving his cock a few last tugs. "Can you stand?"

"I need a minute."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's waist and pulled him up, anyway. Arthur whimpered and leaned his whole body against the wall as Merlin started smacking his ass with the birch branches again. Each hit jolted through him, making his cock twitch.

He could hear Merlin breathing heavily behind him and wanted to look, wanted to watch Merlin's face when it happened, but he couldn't move. He was limp and sweating and in desperate need of a cool glass of water, and he was glued to the spot as the _banya_ attendant spanked him.

"Arthur," Merlin grunted, pressing the branches to Arthur's ass as he came on them.

Huffing, Merlin leaned against Arthur's back and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"How was that?" he asked.

"You know exactly how it was."

Merlin chuckled and Arthur turned around quickly to get a glimpse of him smiling. Merlin quickly schooled his features, but Arthur kissed him, anyway.

"You could change all of this, you know," Merlin said when Arthur pulled back.

"Merlin—"

"You need to," Merlin said, his features stoic. "This won't be an option much longer. Gaius is starting to rent out rooms for couples. You'll have to bring your own _guest_. I won't be allowed to… to service…"

Arthur cut him off with a kiss. "You know I don't have any influence over Gaius."

"You have an influence over this city. Over this country."

"I'm not that high up."

Merlin sighed and Arthur realized that Merlin knew he was lying. He wondered what else Merlin knew, how much research he had done into all his clients. Or was it only Arthur he was interested in?

"You'll be here next week?" Arthur asked.

"If I haven't been arrested yet."

Arthur frowned and moved in for another kiss, but Merlin pushed him away after only a brief moment.

"It's time," he said, heading towards the door.

Arthur followed Merlin out of their private room and down the hall to a small nook. Merlin poured two buckets of cold water over him and Arthur shivered and shuddered, sobering to the realities of the political party he'd helped build.

 

11

 **Warnings:** Barebacking (consensual), mild jealousy

 **Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

“He asked if I wanted to go to that special screening of _The Hobbit_ trilogy with him next week, and I think he meant it as a date?” Arthur says, shrugging helplessly

Merlin hums noncommittally. Arthur’s been talking about going out with Lancelot all night already, and Merlin’s honestly not in the mood to listen to much more of it – never mind that Merlin and Arthur had plans to go to that screening together, as best friends.

Now Arthur wants to go on a date with Lance – _Lance_ , of all people, who rides a Stallion, doesn’t he know that motorbikes are dangerous? – and Merlin’s just not happy about it. Arthur and him have been carrying on with their Friendship Plus arrangement for a while now, and they said they’d stop when either of them starts dating seriously.

The problem is, of course, that Merlin’s fallen in love with his git of a best friend/booty call, and now Arthur’s talking about dating Lancelot, effectively breaking their arrangement and Merlin’s heart in one blow.

“Do you think I should go?” Arthur asks, poking Merlin in the side.

Merlin grabs Arthur’s wrist and pulls him in so that Arthur’s leaning heavily against him, just close enough for Merlin to talk quietly into Arthur’s ear.

“I _think_ ,” he says, voice seductive as he can make it, “that you should pull my cock out, and suck it until I come down your throat. And then, I think, you should get up and take off all your clothes. And I think you should do it slowly so I can enjoy the show.”

He lets go of Arthur’s wrist, and Arthur immediately turns to obey Merlin’s wish. Arthur’s gorgeous mouth is on him in seconds, and Merlin buries his hand in Arthur’s hair. He doesn't pull it – Arthur doesn’t like that – just holds his head down and moves his hips to meet Arthur’s mouth.

Merlin holds out for a long while before he comes, and then, before Arthur’s even caught his breath, Arthur stands to remove all his clothes.

Merlin watches from his sprawling position on the couch, lazily rubbing his still sensitive cock.

“Fucking beautiful, that’s what you are,” he says, and watches as Arthur blushes all the way up to his ears, and down his chest.

Once Arthur’s naked, he kneels between Merlin’s legs without being asked, making Merlin's cock twitch with pleasure at the easy display of need and trust.

“You know what I want even before I tell you, don’t you?” Merlin says, unable to hide the wonder in his voice, and reaches forward to trace Arthur’s swollen lips. “Already know that I’m going to watch you ride your own fingers as you get yourself ready for my cock.”

He slips his thumb into Arthur’s mouth; watches as Arthur’s eyes slip shut with pleasure.

“I’m going to watch you, and then I’m going to come all over you while you beg me to fuck you.”

Arthur moans, and quickly finds the lube buried behind a couch cushion that’s shaped like a marshmallow. He sets to opening himself up, just like Merlin told him to do, never even once touching his cock.

Merlin strokes himself lazily, and finally comes on Arthur’s chest and face, just as promised.

“Please,” Arthur groans. “Merlin. I need—”

“What?” Merlin breathes, coming down from his orgasm. “Need my cock inside your gorgeous arse? Need to ride me until I come inside you and fill you up? Is that what you need?”

Arthur whimpers, and climbs into Merlin’s lap without being asked, or given permission. Merlin doesn’t stop him; it’s what he wants, too.

“Please,” Arthur repeats – _pleads_ – and Merlin can’t resist pulling him down into a hard kiss, nipping his bottom lip, and then soothing it with his tongue.

“You know I can never say no to you,” he whispers against Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur’s breath hitches, and Merlin reaches around to guide Arthur down onto his cock. Merlin sometimes worries that his magical ability to come half a dozen times in one night is the only thing that’s kept Arthur interested all these months, but then he sees the look in Arthur’s eyes – blissed out and full of wonder and affection – and he dares to hope that maybe, just maybe, he’s not the only one whose feelings run deeper.

Arthur rides him slowly, concentrating on his own pleasure now.

“That’s it,” Merlin encourages him. “Take what you need. Let me see how much you love riding my cock.”

Another gasp, and Arthur grabs Merlin’s shoulder for support, locks eyes with Merlin, and rides him harder. Merlin knows Arthur’s using him to take his own pleasure now, and Merlin doesn’t mind one bit. Arthur can have everything from him. Every last bit of Merlin is his.

“Good,” Merlin says, voice sounding hoarse. “Come for me, Arthur. I know you can do it. Show me how much you love having me inside you. You love feeling my cock inside you, don’t you?”

More moaning, and words that could be Merlin’s name. To Merlin it sounds like a prayer, and he wants _that_ , too. Wants to be the one Arthur worships, just like he worships him.

Arthur slams down hard, and the broken little noise that follows heralds Arthur’s orgasm like it always does. It’s messy, and so fucking hot, the way Arthur comes untouched, and spills all over himself and Merlin, adding to the mess Merlin's already put there.

It’s what tips Merlin over the edge for the third time tonight, and he comes inside Arthur, just like he promised him.

They cling to each other afterwards, Arthur nuzzling into the side of Merlin’s neck, and Merlin running his hand up and down Arthur’s back.

“Guess I’ll tell him I’m not available,” Arthur says at length.

It takes Merlin a moment to remember what they were talking about earlier. When he does, he smiles, and turns his head to kiss Arthur.

 

12

 **Title :** Nesting  
**Pairing :** Arthur/Merlin  
**Warning :** A/B/O so hormones induced sex (is that even a warning?)

As soon as Arthur entered the flat, he smelled it. Merlin’s pheromones. It smelled like honey with a tinge of citrus and something woody. Merlin was in heat. An unmated Omega, in heat, in the flat he shared with his Alpha friend.

Of course they had discussed that matter when they had decided to share a flat after Uni. Merlin was meant to go back to his Mother for his heats. It wasn’t supposed to happen before another month.

Arthur hesitated… As an unmated Alpha, he should have left. Whatever his mind could want, his instincts would win in the end. As Merlin’s friend, he was torn in half. He wanted to help him, Merlin was probably troubled that his heat had come early. On the other side, going to help Merlin would probably end in Arthur taking advantage of the situation.

Arthur looked around him and noticed the state of the flat. There were sheets and clothes everywhere. The couch was bare of his cushions. Arthur went to the kitchen where he found bags of unpacked grocery : ten packs of cheddar, a big bowl of tiramisu and bananas. Slowly realisation dawned on Arthur. The clothes, the reserves.

Arthur slowly walked towards Merlin’s room. The smell was more intense there and it was getting harder not to let his instincts guide him. He had to resist, though. For Merlin.

The door to his room was ajar. Arthur looked inside and his suspicion was confirmed. Merlin was lying on the bed, in the middle of a pile of clothes, cushions and sheets, naked. He was asleep.

Merlin had made a nest. In the flat he was sharing with Arthur, because his heat had come earlier and he had even used Arthur’s clothes to built his nest. Arthur couldn’t ignore what it meant. Merlin, as an unmated Omega seemed to think that this place was safe enough to build a nest and he had chosen the clothes he preferred which smelled like Arthur. He wanted Arthur to share his nest and mate him.

“Arthuuur…”

The whining made Arthur come inside. As an Alpha, he had to give his Omega what he needed. His Omega… Merlin would become his. A shiver run along Arthur’s spine as he slowly sat next to Merlin’s nest. Merlin opened his eyes.

“Arthur?”

“Shhh, Merlin. I’m here. I’ll take care of you.”

Suddenly, Merlin curled up on the other side of the nest.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know it would come so fast… I… I’m sorry for the clothes but…”

“Merlin! Stop! It’s okay. You’ve made such a beautiful nest, it’s okay.”

Hearing the praise, Merlin immediately calmed down.

“You like my nest?”

“Yes. Would you let me in?”

Arthur immediately smelled the change in Merlin, more relaxed and so inviting.

“Yes.”

For an Omega to let an Alpha join him in his nest was like agreeing to be mated. Had Merlin fantasized about it before like Arthur had done?

Arthur took off his clothes and let himself enjoy the view of Merlin. He had lay more comfortably in his nest and Arthur saw how his thighs were already covered in slick. He was so wet, all ready for his Alpha, for Arthur.

Arthur came back to the nest and joined Merlin inside.

“I’ve wanted you for so long... Your smell. It drove me mad.” Arthur explained as he covered Merlin’s body with his.

The feeling of their skin touching was overwhelming. Merlin was smiling contentedly. Arthur leaned on and kissed him. He tried to keep it soft and gentle but his instincts were too strong and the kiss soon became hungry and passionate.

“What do you want?” Arthur asked in between kisses.

“I want you to mate me.”

Merlin’s smell became stronger, filling the nest. Arthur went back to kiss him, leaning on. Their cocks rubbed together. Merlin moaned through the kiss.

Arthur kept rubbing against Merlin. Merlin body was so warm, so pliant. He was made for that, for the passionate coupling of an Omega to his Alpha. Arthur’s cock kept sliding with Merlin’s slick and nudging his hole.

“Please. Want you.” Merlin begged.

“I’m here, Merlin.”

With a swift movement, Arthur was indeed there, pressing against Merlin’s entrance. That’s when his instincts took over and he slowly entered the tight pucker. Arthur held his breath. The feeling was so strong. His knot was already starting to swell. Arthur felt overwhelmed by all the sensations: Merlin’s smell, the feelings of his body surrounding him, the sound of his moans…

“Arthur… Move.”

Arthur moved. He managed to keep it slow for the first movements but Merlin’s hips kept moving towards him. Arthur gripped Merlin’s hips to keep him in place and started pounding at a steady rhythm.

Merlin was writhing, moaning, his eyes closed, his fist clenching the sheets.

They both knew it wasn’t going to last, they were far too gone for that.

“Knot….knot...me…” Merlin whimpered as Arthur’s knot kept hitting the rim of Merlin’s entrance.

How was Arthur supposed to resist? He slowed his pace, pressing down in shorter pumps until, finally, his knot was inside where it swelled even more, locking him in place. He kept moving, though, brushing against Merlin’s prostate. Only a few moves and Merlin was coming. He grasped Arthur’s wrists and thrashed again the bed, crying Arthur’s name . Feeling Merlin tense around him was enough for Arthur to climax.

Arthur had never come like that, with such satisfaction. Merlin’s sent was mixing with his, become a third one. They were mated and every other Alpha could now smell it. Merlin was Arthur’s.

Arthur slowly let himself fall on Merlin and kissed him lazily. Now they had to wait for his knot to deflate. It would probably take some time. Arthur let his hand slowly caress Merlin’s arms. They kept kissing, in a slower and more tender way. Then, slowly, Arthur managed to maneuver Merlin so he could spoon him. Merlin moaned in satisfaction and Arthur kissed his neck.

 

13

 **Warnings:** Religious language used for sexual situations  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

_"I'm trembling with want for you."_

The note reads just that. From the moment Merlin read those words, though, it travels right down to his groin. Arthur, one Lord Pendragon, had to be well aware of the impact of the words when he slipped the paper into Merlin's hand in the midst of a very crowded ball. Since settling in as the rector for the village of Albion, Merlin's become a regular guest at Camelot and an increasingly frequent guest in the Lord's bed. No amount of prayer or reverence has made this want go away, and he's become reconciled to the idea that it's people and not God who do not want this for him. God would not deny him this love he feels.

Merlin contrives to be among the last guests at the ball, standing by the fire in low conversation with two young ladies from the parish. Arthur steps forward, looking every bit the part the elegant Lord he is.

"Mr. Emrys, it's gotten rather late for you to be riding home. Shall I have a bedroom made up for you?"

Merlin's ridden over on his own aging stallion, but it is rather late to be riding. It's a plausible enough excuse. He pretends to hesitate, to argue against it, then eventually agrees. The two ladies only swoon at the thought of Lord Pendragon's kindness to a common clergyman.

As he settles into the room, he feels a nervous energy seep in. There's only one candle to get him through so he strips efficiently before sliding into bed, chancing wearing nothing to bed. There's no guarantee Arthur may come at all, he can only wait. He entertains himself with formulating responses to the note in his head.

_"There's no need to tremble across the room when you can do it in my arms."_

_"I feel lightheaded with need, not want, when you look here."_

_"I want to watch you fall to pieces."_

There's a knock on the door, and moments later Arthur slips in, holding his own candle. He's wearing just a dressing gown.This is a deliberate choice and Merlin knows it, but something about it still thrills him.

"Boring George insisted on taking part in every moment of preparing for sleep."

"It's not kind to call your valet boring," Merlin corrects, sitting up in the bed. "I can find some Bible verses that speak on just that..."

"I'd rather you saved the Bible verses for Sunday morning sermons." Arthur sets his candle aside and climbs into the bed, straddling Merlin over the covers. "There are more meaningful words and phrases I would like to speak to me in these moments."

Merlin squeezes Arthur's side, it's a gentle and reverent touch. Though they both know that dawn is approaching soon enough and they'll need to separate, some nights it's more important to take their time. This can't last forever, but the longer they prolong this, the closer to forever they'll get.

Arthur ends up under the blankets and after a few awkward thrown elbows and blind groping, gently fucking into Merlin. They've done this a few times before, hurried in the stables once, after a gentle swat of the crop turned into a series of slaps on Merlin's bum and that turned into something more. It's never been like this, delicate and preserved even as the first rays of grey morning peer through the curtains.

The air is punctuated by the soft and slick sounds of two bodies together and ragged, needy breath. In the distance the birds are calling to the world, but they can't care in those moments. Arthur runs his hands on Merlin's sides, touching him with a tender joy and exploration. Merlin grasps onto him as an anchor, keeping him tethered as he presses his face to Arthur's neck. It's then that he hears Arthur start to speak, barely above a whisper. He knows the tone, the reverence that is so often only reserved for prayers.

"I want to live forever wrapped between your thighs," he murmurs, which only prompts Merlin to wrap his legs around him, enveloping him as much as he can. "This is where my life makes sense, no titles no- Good God, Merlin."

Merlin's earned that interruption by nibbling at his ear. "Please continue, my apologies."

Both of them know that he's not sorry in the least.

"I crave you, I desire you, I want, want, want." He punctuates the final three declarations with a roll of his hips, picking up his pace to thrust into Merlin.

"You love," Merlin declares, a prayer against his skin that they can hold on past morning. "You love me and I love you."

Arthur's head tilts back with the fervour of this adoration and he relinquishes, releases himself. It's a few blissful moments and then he's pulled out, they're two sweaty, separate beings. Merlin reminds him of his hard cock between his legs and Arthur accepts that a reality where he can have Merlin in his mouth is far from the worst option.

They cannot stay in the bed long and they do not speak. Dawn, like gossamer creeps in with the typical fog and while they can, they exchange tender kisses and small promises with a world of meaning but no hope of delivery. When Arthur slips out, Merlin dreams of ladies in muslin dresses dancing around the room, dancing Arthur further away from him. He slips out to the stable before breakfast, but Arthur meets him there.

"You shouldn't slip out like that." He stills Merlin's hand on the rein, then moves it to his chest. "I didn't get to give you a proper goodbye."

Merlin grins, then looks around for others. No one's there. He presses a kiss to Arthur's mouth, which Arthur returns with heat. In a moment, there's a hand on his breeches, pressing against his cock, and he's being backed into a stable. There's still time. Maybe in time their prayers can be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/12058.html)

14

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Merlin was gone. Kidnapped in front of Pendragon Tower in full daylight twenty-three excruciating days ago. Arthur didn't eat, barely slept, couldn't focus. He felt like he was dying.

Merlin was missing, probably hurt, possibly dead, and _it was all Arthur's fault_. He should have hired security. He should have kept a closer eye on his idiot. He should have known that someone would interfere with his attempt to eliminate his father's restrictions against magic users. But ohhhh no. Not Arthur Pendragon! He was too blinded by the righteousness of his cause—too excited about upcoming victory—to consider that all was not yet won.

He haunted his office, picking at his fingers, biting his lips, checking his mobile every thirty seconds for police updates. They found a lead, but Arthur couldn't get his hopes up. He pulled at his hair and paced restlessly. The lead could be to a dead body.

He gazed out the third-floor window, frowning at the skyline. It was horrifying to see what a wreck he was without his lazy little shadow. If he ever got him back, he swore he'd make it up to him. He'd do anything Mer—

A limousine stopped in front of the building. The chauffeur opened the passenger door and helped someone out. Someone with unruly black hair. Someone slender and strangely awkward. Someone that looked a lot like—

“Merlin!”

Arthur flew down the stairs, no time for an elevator. He careened into the lobby, then froze. Merlin stood there, a blinding grin upon his face. He was neatly dressed in freshly-ironed clothes. His hair was combed, and overall he had the air of someone returning from a relaxing holiday. The only thing amiss was the magic-suppression collar around his neck.

“Arthur!” Before Arthur could blink, his arms were full of pointy elbows, scrawny limbs, and a gorgeous face: sparkling eyes, elegant cheekbones, plump lips… He kissed those lips frantically, as if he might never be able to again.

Then Arthur's brain caught up with the situation. He pushed Merlin gently away without letting go. “Merlin! The police found you? And they didn't call me?”

Merlin’s smile shone like sunlight. “No, no, the kidnappers let me go. Just now. Gods I missed—”

“What! Just now?” And then Arthur was on the phone, dialling the police. After that it was chaos: police questioning, media interviews, collar removal, and multiple attempts to take Merlin to the hospital. All firmly refused.

Things didn't calm down until evening when Arthur finally took Merlin home. He shut and bolted the door. Extra security patrolled the manor grounds. Arthur wasn't taking any more chances.

They had barely made it inside before Merlin began tearing at Arthur's clothes. “I missed you so fucking much. I need you. Please…”

But Arthur hugged him tight, stopping the advances. “Merlin. You've just endured a horrible ordeal. I can't take advantage of your distress.”

Merlin huffed. “Always so noble, Arthur. But I'm fine. Just missed you. You're my air. Without you I can't breathe.”

“But you must be traumatised—”

“Arthur. You heard my police statement. I was treated like a fucking princess, I swear to god. I stayed in a room with goddamned silk sheets. They fed me risotto and tiramisu. There was a shelf stocked with books like _Macbeth_ and _The Hobbit_. I hadn't read _The Black Stallion_ in ages. I forgot how good it was.”

“But you must have been frightened—”

“Arthur. The scariest thing was the music. They played an annoying mix of Cher and jazz over the sound system. I'll be happy if I never hear another trombone again.”

Arthur's brow wrinkled. “That's a strange combination. My father would have loved it.”

“Who cares about your father! The point is that I'm fine. But god do I need you. Now, Arthur. I need you now.”

“But you need time to recover!” Arthur's heart ached with certainty.

“I'm fine, you prat. Now all I want is to fuck you senseless.”

Arthur burst into tears. It was unexpected, and he was mortified. But he couldn't stop. All the worry, all the anxiety… His breath came in wheezing sobs.

Merlin pulled him to their bed. He hugged, caressed, and kissed him all over. He rubbed his thumbs gently over the tears on Arthur's cheeks. But Arthur couldn't stop crying.

“I was so lost… without you,” Arthur panted. “If anything had happened… I'd never forgive myself.”

“Shhh, love, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything turned out fine. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you again.”

Merlin was everywhere, stroking and soothing, massaging and cuddling. He pressed gentle kisses over Arthur's forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. He removed Arthur's shirt and continued the sweet attentions.

Arthur was lost in a confusing world of emotion: grief mixed with relief, fear entangled with joy. He let go, resting on the bed, and allowed Merlin to show him just how much he had been missed.

Merlin gently removed Arthur's clothes and continued his ministrations, rubbing his hands over Arthur's chest, cupping his hip bones, stroking his cock ever-so-slowly. Despite his despair, Arthur felt himself harden. When Merlin's mouth replaced his hands, Arthur groaned. He knew he should stop this, that Merlin needed time to recover… but he was too far gone.

Merlin pulled away and massaged oil into Arthur's cock and balls, then slowly worked his way back to his opening. Arthur burned with need, but still he worried: Merlin wasn't ready, Merlin shouldn't do this.

When Merlin finally pressed into him, gently, oh so gently, and hit his sensitive spot just right, Arthur cried out in pleasure and joy. That was when he knew: Merlin was here. Merlin wouldn't leave him. The world was right again. His idiot had come home.

Arthur climaxed through a veil of tears.

—-

In the morning there was a paper attached to the inside of their bedroom door with a knife. It read, “Never test me again. I won't treat your little boyfriend so well next time.”

 

15

 **Title:** Æfenoffrung  
**Warnings:** ritual blood sacrifice, spanking  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Arthur admires the way Merlin kills. How his eyes burn unearthly-gold to stun his victim, how his knuckles whiten as they seize its neck, how the blood runs thick-red over them after he slices its throat. As king, he had the privilege of bearing the divine flame here. When Merlin tosses away his sacred blade of onyx, he receives its from Arthur. His brief touch leaves a smear of blood – still warm – on Arthur’s fingers.

When the fire catches on the fat of the carcass and rears heavenwards like a stallion, Arthur kneels before Merlin.

‘I call the Triple Goddess witness,’ Merlin shouts above the rumbling fire. ‘We come humbly before your fearsome presence. May you take gladly the life we have gifted you! Gorge and be satisfied on the tenderness, sweetness of its yielding flesh! And’ – and here a warmth licks into his detachment as his eyes lower and meet Arthur’s – ‘we beseech, in return, for your sacred protection for your loyal servant, the Pendragon king, your chosen protector of Albion.’

‘ _Hear, hear_ ,’ comes the rumble of the gathered crowd behind.

‘With this sign,’ Merlin continues, bringing a finger black with clotting blood to Arthur’s bared forehead, where the front of his hair has been contained by a crown of hallowed hawthorn, ‘I declare him sacrosanct.’ The finger swirls out a pattern against Arthur’s skin. ‘May any – man, woman, or beast – who touch him with malintent meet with your wrath.’

Already half-congealed, the blood does not trickle into his eyes. He watches the fire begin to abate, and acolytes pull the roasted carcass from the flames as the awaiting crowd flocks forward.

It is then that Merlin, hands wiped clean, draws him away. They slip soundlessly into the dense press of forest, leaving only a trail of flurrying hawthorn petals. He hears the crackle of undergrowth underfoot, the hooting colloquy of unseen nightfowl. The only light Arthur sees is the one behind Merlin’s eyes as they flare to determine their route.

He knows what must happen now. The ritual of sacrosanctity is twofold. He allows Merlin to lead him beside a stream, where moonlight glitters on the moving waters, and strip him of his garments.

He kneels naked on the moss. Merlin lights a fallen branch with his eyes and thrusts it upright into the ground. Arthur cannot help it; he marvels when Merlin draws back his roughspun hood to reveal the chiaroscuro sternness of his beauty. Atop the obsidian-black of his hair is a woven hawthorn crown. Where Arthur’s blossoms, his is bare – stripped of even its thorns. When he removes it, Arthur sees the black rims of congealed blood encrusted around his fingernails.

With a flash of his eyes, the crown unravels into a switch, thick and tantalising. Merlin tongue twitches out to wet the divot in his lower lip. He arrests Arthur’s gaze with his own, then begins to step in circle around him.

‘Are you willing, Pendragon king, to be the Goddess’s Protected?’

‘For my people, I am willing.’ Arthur keeps a momentary shiver from his voice. He feels the end of the hawthorn slide across his skin and a trail of gooseflesh rise in its wake.

‘Are you willing, Pendragon king, to prove yourself worthy of enduring the trials that await you?’

‘For my people, I am willing.’

There is a beat, then,

‘So be it,’ says Merlin, and the switch disappears and reappears in a sharp _crack_ across Arthur’s buttocks, and

‘ _Ah_ ,’ Arthur gasps out; stars glitter into his vision, and another _crack_ reverberates into the forest, across the gurgling stream,

‘ _Ah_ ,’ he cries as it smacked again, he can feel its horizontal ghost sear across both cheeks, and Merlin, in a detached voice, says,

‘Count,’ and Arthur says,

‘ _Four_ ,’ in an exhale, feeling that he should be stronger and more capable of withstanding this, he has endured jousts and duels and combat, but a mere stick is –

‘ _Five_ ’ – unmanning him, shuddering his voice like a spurting youth’s, and he catches his breath when the smooth end of the switch grazes along his flaming skin, tracing a stinging line and following it into the fold between his cheeks, delving to nudge at the dip of the oft-frequented furl there and darting away; the sudden consciousness of his arousal, and how could he be like this, so incapable of control, so like an animal, so –

‘Six,’ he says; he uses the voice he employs on the battlefield and it shakes only a little, the voice for command, for leading men to

‘Seven!’ battle, to war, that is what this is, isn’t it, the Goddess is warring with his mind, so he gritted his teeth against her torment of these unfamiliar, these humiliating blows, turning his most beloved on him, he knows now, he knows _how_

‘Eight!’ his voice is growing stronger, more self-assured, more the man she on whom she would lay her six hands to bless, he can –

‘NINE!’ he roars.

There is dead silence. When he cracks open his eyes he sees Merlin’s face before his, creased with emotion.

‘Arthur? You did it, my love.’ His eyes glisten in the firelight. ‘She has accepted you. Feel –’ He lifts Arthur’s fingers to his forehead, to the crusted blood sign.

‘It’s gone! I –’

‘Yes! She removed it,’ Merlin presses his lips to his forehead, his mouth. He clutches at the flesh of a pectoral, over his heart. ‘Did I hurt you, love? It pained me so.’

‘It is nothing,’ Arthur says, though his buttocks still sting. ‘But now that’s over, I think there’s a little something you can do for the Goddess’s Protected king.’

‘Yes?’

And Arthur takes his hand and leads it down his torso, and watches his love’s concern dissolve into mock indignity as he realises its destination, and gasped a kiss into his mouth when that beloved hand encloses on aching flesh.

Let the trials come. He would face them with the Goddess above, and Merlin at his side.

 

16

 **Title:** A Time Without Touch  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings:** none

“Tell me a story.”

Arthur leans into his sister's warmth as they look out over the ocean, Morgana's cheek pressed against his windswept hair.

“In the old days,” she starts, “all of us had four arms. Four legs. We were strong and whole and happy. But the gods didn't like that, and so they split us apart. From that day on, there was no greater quest than to find the one who'd make us whole. Our soulmate. Our other half in mind, soul... and body.”

“But how would you know?”

“You'd touch them, and you would know," Morgana says. She sounds sad. “But we don't do that anymore.”

*

“We found your reproductive match.”

Uther Pendragon is sitting behind his desk, looking up at his son standing at parade rest in front of him.

“I didn't know we were looking,” Arthur says when the silence becomes uncomfortable.

Arthur's a commander, out patrolling the hills and mountain paths more often than he's home behind the enforced walls of Camelot. He doesn't have the time for children, and he tells his father as much.

“Don't be silly, Arthur. Of course you wouldn't raise the child, but you need a heir.”

“You mean the Pendragons need a heir.”

“It's the same thing.”

Arthur thinks back to his sister, hair the colour of crow's feathers where Arthur's resembles nothing more than the beach grass adorning the dunes to the east. She had stroked his hair, touched her lips to his cheek even though it was frowned upon even between siblings. He has no idea where she is now.

“All right,” he says, resigned. “Who is it?”

“That's not important. He won't be in the picture.”

He, Arthur thinks, and there's a strange flutter in his stomach that he can't quite identify. It's stupid. He'll probably never meet this person, all that's necessary is that they have enough uncompromised DNA to match his own.

“Edwin expects you tomorrow afternoon.” His father's attention is already back on his papers. “That should leave you enough time to give your report to the council beforehand.”

*

The next day, Arthur is leaning against the wall across from Edwin's office with his eyes closed, waiting for his appointment. When the door opens, he is jolted out of his daze only to find himself staring into a pair of curious blue eyes. The man is about Arthur's height, lithe and with the pale skin of those who work in the tunnels.

“Arthur,” he says, smiling as he holds out his hand.

Arthur blinks, shocked by such a casual offering of contact. Does he know this man? He doesn't think so.

“You don't remember me, do you? We used to play when I came here with my uncle, Gaius.”

A distant memory tugs at Arthur's mind, of running through the dunes with a raven-haired boy, laughing. Of a toothy smile across a camp fire. Roasting marshmallows on sticks. For some reason, it makes him a little breathless.

“Merlin,” he mumbles, half questioning, and the man's smile brightens.

Arthur doesn't know why he takes Merlin's hand. You simply don't touch other people. It's dangerous and vile. And, yet, it doesn't feel that way at all right now. Merlin's skin is dry and smooth and just a little cool against his own calloused palm. When he looks up, Arthur finds the other man staring at him with dark eyes and an inscrutable look, and Arthur's heart speeds up in his chest.

“Godspeed, Arthur Pendragon,” Merlin says, and Arthur is left, watching him walk away while his hand is tingling as if he touched a live wire.

*

Getting into the tunnels is more difficult than Arthur would have thought, even for a Pendragon. Contamination is a big concern down here, where Camelot's gardens stretch out, away from aggressive microbes and fungi. But he knows he has to see Merlin again, hasn't been able to stop thinking about him since that day.

He asks around, earning suspicious looks, and finally finds him picking apples in a grove. He stops and stares, not knowing what to say. When Merlin catches sight of him, he drops his basket, fruit spilling around his feet.

Arthur hastily crouches down to pick up an apple that has rolled over, apologising—for what he's not exactly sure. When he hands the fruit over, their fingers brush and Merlin sucks in a sharp breath.

“We shouldn't be doing this,” Arthur says, confused and a little scared as he trails his fingers further along the inside of Merlin's forearm to the tender crease of his elbow, eyes caught on the map of blue veins running beneath the soft skin. Merlin's eyelids flutter close when Arthur bends his head, brushes his lips against Merlin's pale wrist.

*

In their world, privacy is discouraged and intimacy is forbidden. To lie with another person is a crime, Arthur knows that and yet can't stop himself. They sneak out, hide away in the sandy slopes of the dunes, touching each other, drunk on the sensation of the other's skin.

The breeze coming in from the sea is cold, carrying the smell of seaweed and salt, and Merlin's skin breaks out in goosebumps when Arthur bares his torso. He strokes along his rips, his collarbones and taut nipples, tastes the sweat at the base of Merlin's throat.

It's exhilarating, settling his weight on top of Merlin, their whole bodies aligned and touching in places that have never been touched before. Arthur presses his lips against Merlin's cheek, inhales his spicy scent, and he knows.

They explore all the ways their bodies fit together, no idea what they're doing but completely awed at the pleasure they can give each other, as their gasps and moans are swept away with the wind.

When the sun comes up over the waves, heralding a new day, Arthur leans back against Merlin, their limbs tangled and Merlin's chin resting on top of his head.

“Let me tell you a story,” he says.

 

17

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Merlin.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Kink Link:** Spanking/Boxing AU/Marshmallow

Arthur swallowed nervously as the door opened, and felt a moment of disappointment. The man standing there wasn’t what he was expecting, but beggars couldn’t be choosers.

It wasn’t like he, Arthur Pendragon, three time winner of Camelot Champions Trophy for boxing, could flaunt the fact that he was gay, much less that he was submissive and masochist. No fighter would want to be in the ring with him if word got out. Discreet encounters at places like Albion Services was the best he could get.

His initial disappointment vanished when the man started walking towards him. Clad in black leather pants and blue button down, the man exuded authority. Arthur had to tamp down on the urge to stand up and present himself; they hadn’t begun yet.

“I’m Merlin.” He settled down on the chair in front of him, extending his hand.

“Arthur.” Merlin’s hand was firm; Arthur felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

“I know.” He leaned back, a smirk on his lips. “I had to sign a dozen non-disclosures with your name on them.”

Arthur winced. “Sorry.”

“So… what can I do for you?”

Arthur was going through his worst fighting season, and the stress and losses were getting to him. He needed to be taken out of his head, but he also couldn’t show up in the boxing ring with marks on his body. It had taken him a while to reach a compromise.

“Spanking.”

Merlin did not laugh or make fun of him. He nodded, completely professional, “On my lap, or the bench?”

Arthur eyed the man’s long legs, and yearned for the intimacy, but that wasn’t what this was about. “Bench.”

“Belts, paddle, or hand?”

Here, Arthur let himself be weak. He had admired the strength in his grip a few minutes back, and wanted to feel it. “Hand.”

“Okay.” Merlin stood up, unbuttoning his cuffs. “Strip.”

The authority in his voice went straight to Arthur’s groin, and he hurried to comply. Merlin helped him settle onto the bench, wrapping the cuffs around his wrists and ankles. Arthur already felt himself slipping into submissive headspace.

“Do you have a safe word?”

Arthur nodded, “Marshmallow.”

Merlin chuckled, as his fingers made their way down to his ass, his palm stilling there. “Before we start, I need to ask. What’s your end game?”

Arthur made an uncomprehending noise, so Merlin explained. “Do you want to count? Is there a specific number of times you want me to hit you?”

Arthur shook his head. Thinking wasn’t what he was here for. Merlin hummed, continuing. “Do you want me to make you cry?”

Arthur stiffened at that, his heart beat increasing. “Yeah.”

“Do you want me to stop then?”

It was easy to be honest when he couldn’t see Merlin’s face. He shook his head.

“Thank you for telling me!” Merlin praised. “Now, relax.”

Instead, Arthur braced himself for the first hit. Minutes passed, but he felt nothing other than Merlin’s palm caressing his ass softly. Merlin answered his unasked question. “I asked you to relax.”

Deliberately, Arthur uncoiled his muscles, obeying the order.

Then he felt it: SMACK.

Arthur was no stranger to pain, but the lack of control made everything more intense. Automatically, he tensed, ready for another blow, but none came.

This time, he remembered and relaxed after a second.

“Good boy.”

Arthur couldn’t help his tiny sigh at the praise, before biting his lip as Merlin rained down hard smacks on his ass. He had been right: Merlin’s hand was strong, and he knew how to use it well. His cock swelled at the sensation of heat blossoming where Merlin struck, over and over again. He bit his lip harshly against the urge to groan, and willed his body to not feel the pain, floating in the sensation.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped.

“Quit that.”

Arthur tried to turn his head, not understanding the order.

“Stop suppressing it. I want you to let yourself feel and make noise.” His fingers ran softly on his overheated flesh, an agony on its own, and Arthur stopped trying to internalize it. He moaned.

“That’s better.” Merlin murmured appreciatively, and started the barrage of slaps again. Arthur wasn’t trying to count, but he thought if he had been, he wouldn’t have been able to keep up. He moaned, and whimpered, and cried out, knowing his ass would be a mottled red by now, the pain washing away the ache in his heart.

The next time Merlin stopped, Arthur was barely lucid. His hand left Arthur’s ass, and went down to his cock. Arthur hadn’t even realized how hard and leaking he was. Merlin made a pleased sound as he gave him a few firm strokes.

“You know, I saw your fight last night. You were magnificent.”

Arthur tried to protest- he had lost that fight- but Merlin dragged his nails down his inflamed cheeks, before grabbing one of them and squeezing. “You were magnificent.”

That’s when Arthur let out a sob.

Thankfully, Merlin continued again, raining down blows even though his hand must be smarting by now, and Arthur didn’t try to hold back his sobs, nor the tears streaming down his face. He had no idea how long it continued. He knew, somewhere in between, Merlin must have taken care of his erection, but he hardly registered the orgasm, floating in the cloud of delicious combination of pain and pleasure that Merlin wreaked on his body.

When he came to, he was lying on his front, soft sheets under him. There were fingers running through his hair, and his nose was pressed into soft skin of someone’s thigh, and he had never felt so comfortable in his life. He tried to push up, to gather his clothes and go back to his empty apartment, but a tug on his hair stopped him.

“Shhh.” The voice whispered soothingly, making Arthur feel even more boneless. “Sleep.”

Arthur did.

It was the best sleep he had had in months.

 

18

 **Warnings:** sex pollen (in form of a drug taken voluntarily), bit of semi-public sex. Blatant disregard for historical accuracy especially since magical sex drugs probably did not exist in the 1920s (but who’s to say?)  
**Pairings:** Morgana/Leon, mentions of Morgana/Gwen

Sneaking out of Pendragon Manor had been more difficult than usual. Uther’s behaviour could be confused with concern if Morgana didn’t already know that all he truly cared about was the Pendragon reputation. It wouldn’t do to have his daughter parade her loose morals around town, taking up with those dreadful flappers with their short skirts, petting parties and general hijinks.

Naturally, Morgana was a seasoned professional at petting parties and preferred her skirts this side of scandalous.

“Barely made it out today,” Morgana said as she found Gwen by the bar. “Butt me, will you?”

Morgana took the offered cigarette and put it between her red lips, letting Gwen light it for her. The jazz club was thick with smoke, the band playing an energetic song that had many of the patrons dancing. Those who weren’t were either smoking by the bar or necking in the corner.

Morgana surveyed the room, looking for some of the familiar faces. Sometimes she let Gwaine kiss her in the corner, other times she settled for a dance with Leon. Once in a dirty while she ended up with her head between Gwen’s legs in her automobile. Gwen really had transformed from a dud to a skirt since the first time she showed up at the club, and was very pretty to look at. So whenever Gwen wasn’t occupied with Lance, or Morgana wasn’t entertaining someone else, and they were both in the mood, Morgana enjoyed making Gwen moan with her mouth.

Today, though, Morgana could see Lance on the dancefloor. She turned towards Gwen with a knowing smile. Gwen didn’t glance in Lance’s direction, but took a long drag of her cigarette.

“Did you hear Leon’s dropped the pilot?” Gwen said.

“No!” Morgana almost choked on smoke. “About time he got away from that wet-blanket of a wife.”

“And how! She is foul.”

“Whatever he saw in her to begin with, I will never know.”

“So. Go find him.”

“Why would I?”

“Oh, stop. You’ve had your eye on him forever. If it’s not you, he will find someone else to celebrate with.”

Giving Gwen a considering look, Morgana made up her mind and turned on her chair to face the barman. He put down the glass he was wiping and leaned onto the bar. “What can I get you, love?”

“Have you got fresh supplies?”

A suggestive grin spread across his face. “This morning.”

Morgana took the two small glasses in either hand and moved through the club to find Leon. It wasn’t long before she spotted his ginger curls. He was deep in conversation with Percy, a large hunk of a man she had only briefly met.

“Morgana,” Leon said, a wide smile brightening his face.

“I heard the news, darling. Terrible.”

“No need for condolences.”

“What about celebrations?” Morgana said, eyebrows raised. She held the glasses higher, nodding her head towards one of them.

Leon’s eyes darkened. He met her gaze head on, red spots appearing on his cheeks. Beside him, Percy’s eyes had gone amusingly wide.

“I—”

“Don’t worry so much.” Morgana placed herself delicately on his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck. “I’ll take care of you.” Her fingers brushed his soft curls. “Of course, it’s only an offer. I’m sure someone else might want it. I won’t be terribly offended.”

It was, of course, not quite true. She would be terribly offended, and she certainly wasn’t planning on handing the expensive herb aphrodisiac to anyone else. She might make him think she had, but she wasn’t entirely mad.

Leon peered up at her, face unreadable, before he suddenly reached out and grabbed the glass, tilted his head back and swallowed. Her heart gave a leap as she put the glass to her lips, holding Leon’s gaze as she tipped the contents into her mouth. She immediately felt warmer, an unbearable tension coiling in her gut.

She leaned in and put her mouth to his earlobe. “Privacy?” A shiver ran through him.

His hand was scorching at the small of her back as he guided her out of the club. She barely had the wits about her to exchange a wink with Gwen before the cold, fresh air made her realise how hot she was. The herbs were making her so wet that she felt uncomfortable walking.

There was a hotel just around the corner, and Leon fumbled as he paid for the room, face flushed and eyes glassy. They barely made it inside the elevator before Morgana grabbed at his shirt and Leon pushed her against the wall, mouth hot and insistent. She closed her eyes, drowning in how long she’d wanted him, wanted to grab him away from that dreadful wife.

The herbs made her rut against him, so wantonly that even she would have been ashamed if she had her wits about her. Her head was a cloud of want, body so oversensitive to touch that it bordered on painful.

They stumbled out of the elevator towards their room, but Morgana was quickly losing control, feeling completely desperate to be filled, to be taken. It became clear that Leon, too, had met his breaking point because instead of opening their door, he pressed her face-first into it. His hot hands pushed the skirt of her dress up to her waist and pulled her knickers aside.

The surface was cool against her fever hot cheeks. Then his cock was in her, sliding easily, filling her. She bit into her hand and rutted back against him, whimpering as he fucked her against the door. It was everything she’d wanted since she’d first seen him—to be taken and claimed.

She seized up as she came, vision blurring, cries stuck in her throat. He had to hold her up as she finally got the door open and moved them inside. The door slammed and he pushed her down on the bed, face first, and drove into her again, turning her mind into a weightless fog of satisfaction.

 

19

 **Warnings:** Chastity Devices, Kidnapping  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin

Day One

Merlin glowered at Arthur from the confines of the (admittedly luxurious) room he’d been given.

“You can’t keep me here against my will. There are laws. Besides, I have magic, I’ll escape.”

Arthur frowned. This was very true, despite the binding spells that had been cast. Merlin was, supposedly, more powerful than any other magic user that ever lived. That was going to have _consequences,_ very soon. The wards wouldn’t hold him for long. Or not long _enough_.

Arthur didn’t want to do it. But he couldn’t risk losing Merlin.

He summoned the court sorcerers, and told them what he needed.

*****

Day Two

“This is a bloody _dungeon!_ ” Merlin snarled. “What are we? Living in the dark ages?”

It wasn’t really a dungeon. Well, centuries ago it _had_ been a dungeon. But now it was… a _secure_ place. In the palace basement.

“It’s guest quarters, Merlin.”

“It’s a prison. The walls are cold iron. I can’t use my magic.”

Merlin had a 60 inch 3D TV, all the food and drink he wanted, access to the internet, a phone… It was hardly a prison. He just couldn’t leave. Yet.

“It’s for your own good,” Arthur insisted.

It was. Truly.

Merlin scowled at him from the luxurious cream sofa that Arthur had ordered in specially.

“I want to leave.”

“You can. Soon.”

Merlin glared.

*****

Day Three

“Gwaine and Will say you won’t let them see me.”

Obviously giving him phone and internet access was a bad idea.

“They’re men, they can’t be trusted near you now.”

“But you can?”

“I’m _your_ man, Merlin.”

Merlin muttered what sounded like “You’re my prat.”

But obviously that would change. Merlin was a sorcerer, 25 years old and very close to full magical maturity. When that happened, apart from Merlin turning into the most powerful sorcerer ever, the side-effect during the change was a vastly increased sex drive. So he’d be nice to Arthur.

Any day now.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re my prat.”

This wasn’t that day.

*****

Day Four

There was a heady scent in the air that morning. Unmistakable. Merlin’s time was near.

Arthur shivered in anticipation, and practically bounded down the steps to Merlin’s suite. (Not dungeon.)

Merlin looked flushed. As soon as Arthur appeared he hurried to the barrier.

“Let me out, Arthur. It’s too hot down here.”

If anything it was too cold. The air-con was on full blast.

“It’s like the Arctic!” Arthur pointed out. “Much warmer upstairs. Horrible.”

Merlin was wearing a little t-shirt that only covered down to his navel. Below that, Arthur could see the happiest of happy trails disappearing down into Merlin’s shorts. It was very distracting. Arthur jerked his gaze away, then realised Merlin had noticed him staring.

“Why don’t you come in here?” Merlin asked slyly. “Join meeeee,” he purred, running one hand down his stomach and into his shorts. “I’m lonelyyyyy.”

Arthur really wanted to go in there. But if he let down the barrier then Merlin might escape and shag half the palace. Possibly the whole palace. It depended on how very rampant his maturity urges were.

“I’ll just… stay here and talk to you,” Arthur said as firmly as he could. He could smell Merlin through the barrier. It was delicious. No way was Arthur going to risk anyone else getting their hands on him.

“Talk!” Merlin spat disgustedly. He stomped off back to the bed and lay down on it with his back to Arthur. “Boring!”

That was all Merlin said. Soon there was a loud snoring noise from the direction of the bed.

Arthur left.

*****

Day Five

Merlin’s room was empty.

The door was open. Actually, the door was lying in the corridor. It had been torn off its hinges. From the inside.

Arthur stared, horrified. Merlin was probably out in the grounds rutting with Gwaine or Will or both. Or one of the guards. Or _all_ of the guards! Arthur knew he should never have left Merlin alone. Obviously Merlin had gone insane from his rampant magical maturity urges and now he was off somewhere doing sexy things with people who weren’t Arthur. It was a disaster.

Also, all the court sorcerers who weren’t Merlin were sacked as their magical chastity barrier had failed to hold him. Useless.

Arthur raced back up into the palace. He was absolutely not going to panic…

Four hours later and Arthur was definitely panicking.

He’d enlisted Gwen and Morgana to help him search because that was safer than calling his male guards. Morgana had laughed but then had done some scrying and confirmed Merlin was still somewhere in the palace.

Gwaine’s bed, probably. Or in the stables mounting Will like some prize stallion.

Arthur checked these places. Reassuringly both men were in the tavern and completely oblivious. Which meant Merlin was probably with a stranger. And Arthur had wanted to look after him.

Finally, a smirking Morgana and giggling Gwen directed him upstairs.

There, on Arthur’s own bed, naked, erect and surrounded by sex toys, was Merlin.

“Thank god!” Arthur sighed, quickly closing the door behind him.

Merlin seemed to be more interested in a couple of the butt plugs. He deliberated for a few moments then chose one.

Arthur loved vibrating plugs. He hurried forward… only to find his way blocked by an invisible shield. Clever Merlin, he’d protected himself against unwanted suitors.

“You can let the shield down now,” Arthur told him. “I’m here.”

Merlin just smiled at him teasingly. He pushed the plug carefully into place, with a deep moan that went right through Arthur.

“Let down the barrier, Merlin,” Arthur pleaded. “Come on, I’m your husband. I’m supposed to be with you for this.”

“Oh no,” Merlin smiled, stroking himself happily with one hand whilst he operated the vibrating butt plug with the other. The magical barrier shimmered in the air. “I’m just fine here.”

He let out a low, filthy, deliberate groan then smiled smugly at Arthur. “Let’s see how you like it…”

 

20

 **Warnings:** Threesome, double penetration  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Merlin/Percival

Arthur walked onto the set and sat down in a comfy chair.

“Hey,” breathed a voice in his ear. “Fancy a little warm up?”

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine as Merlin slid down between his knees. He threw his head back and hummed appreciatively when Merlin ran his lips along the length of his half-hard cock, following it with delicate, gentle licks along his shaft before placing a kiss on the head and then sliding his lips all the way down his stiffening cock, his nose brushing his skin.

“Gods, Merlin. That feels amazing. You fucking love this, don’t you? Getting down on your knees and sucking cock as if you were _made_ for it.” He smiled down at Merlin, cupping his face with his hand and rubbed his thumb softly at the corner of his mouth, letting it drag along his length as Merlin bobbed up and down his cock.

“Hey,” called a voice from nearby. “Getting started without me?”

Arthur glanced up at Percival, who was grinning at them stroking his impressive cock. Merlin pulled off and glanced over at him looking peeved. Everyone knew Merlin hated getting interrupted when he was enjoying himself.

“Just warming up, Perce.” Merlin assured him.

“No, no,” called Gwaine holding a camera, light blinking red. “This is perfect, keep going.”

Merlin grinned and caressed Arthur before taking him back into his mouth.

“So Gents,” he continued. “And any ladies—if you’re watching—these are the kind of hijinks that happen when we’re not filming. Particularly with these two,” he said, zooming in close on Merlin and Arthur following the movements of Merlin’s mouth going down on Arthur. “Loves Arthur’s cock this one.”

Gwaine panned out and swung the camera over to Percival who was still fucking into his hand as he watched Merlin and Arthur admiringly.

“So Perce, are you looking forward fucking Merlin’s cute little arse today?”

Percival laughed at Gwaine’s tone of voice. “Shut up, Gwaine.”

Merlin didn’t look back, he merely acknowledged Gwaine by raising his arse into the air, Arthur started thrusting down his throat.

Percival grasped one of his cheeks in his hand and stroked it appreciatively. He made a choking noise when he looked down and saw the bright red butt plug between Merlin’s cheeks.

“What’s that, Perce?” asked Gwaine, bringing the camera around. “Oh yes, very, very nice. Property of Pendragon, huh?”

Percival took his hand and spanked Merlin’s arse, causing Merlin to choke and groan around Arthur. He toyed with the plug, pushing and pulling it.

Arthur watched Percival with an intense gaze. “Pull it out, Perce. Fill him with your cock. Give him something he’ll feel for _days_.”

Gwaine nodded his agreement with the camera. “Oh geez, go for it Perce. Merlin?”

Merlin fucked himself back on the butt plug and pulled off of Arthur. “Mmm, yeah. Go on. But I want both of you.”  
Arthur inhaled sharply, his cock hardening even further at the thought. “You heard the man,” he choked out.

Percival bit his lip and looked around for some lube.

Arthur grinned at him, realising what he was looking for. “Oh he won’t need anything. My Merls is ready to go. I fucked him about half an hour ago.”

Percival pulled at the plug, he had to be rougher than he’d expected to be, it was considerably larger in size than he’d anticipated. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered to himself and then set it aside. Merlin whimpered at the loss. Percival hurried and slid two fingers in straight away and Merlin arched his back, pushing back against him so that Percival’s fingers slipped in deeper. Percival squeezed his cock to calm his arousal. “Fuck, Arthur. _Fuck_ you weren’t kidding.”

Percival grabbed the condom that Gwaine pressed into his hand and ripped it open.

“Come on, Percy, or I’ll get Gwaine to fuck me instead,” called Merlin as he leaned forward to kiss Arthur.

His length sheathed, Percival withdrew his fingers and nudged the head of his cock into Merlin’s hole, pushing and watching intently as it stretched around him.

Merlin hissed, “Ah, God! That’s… Yeah...” He reached behind him and pulled Percival closer. “More.”

Merlin grasped Arthur’s shoulders and keened as Percival shoved the full length of his cock into him. He dug his nails in as he blinked and his mouth fell open. “Ah, oh yes. That’s… good. So _big_. I feel so full!”

Arthur walked around them, he ran a finger around Merlin’s rim as Percival fucked into him, squelching and slick. Merlin was visibly shaking as Arthur slowly slid a finger in along side Percival, stretching him further. He pushed another finger in and Merlin twitched around them as he moaned.

“Okay?” Asked Arthur, rubbing his back.

“Y-yes. It burns, but-but I need it Arthur. I need you both,” Merlin answered his voice shaking.

Arthur stroked Merlin’s cock, “Oh Merlin, you’re positively dripping.” Arthur said approvingly. “On the table, Perce.”

Percival lifted Merlin and sat back on the edge of the table that was part of the set. Merlin was suddenly breathless as he felt Percival go deeper into him, he wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist pulling him closer. Arthur slicked his dick and guided himself towards Merlin’s already full hole. Using his fingers and more lube he slowly inched his cock inside Merlin alongside Percival’s.

Arthur threw his head back, his neck and arms taut with tension. “Fuck, Merlin. You’re amazing. Look at you, taking us both.”

They held Merlin between them as he quivered and shook like a leaf and gently thrust into him, able to feel every shift and twitch of each others cock.

Merlin clung to Arthur. “Oh, ah. Y-yes,” he stuttered. Soon he was shuddering and came. Arthur and Percival thrust together a few more times as Merlin whimpered and sagged against Arthur before they came too.

Arthur placed loving kisses to Merlin’s hair as he held him and both he and Percival slipped out. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

 

21

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Prince Merlin blinked against the harsh light when Arthur’s men pulled the bag off his head. Then his eyes zeroed in on Arthur and his bewildered expression turned into a harsh glare.

Arthur smiled.

“Your Highness,” he said, nodding in greeting “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Arthur DuBois of Summerset.”

“Where are my men?” Merlin asked. “What have you done to them?”

“They – and your horse – are perfectly safe,” Arthur said. “And I must say it’s quite a fine stallion. I’m thinking of having him covering my mare.”

Merlin’s eyes only narrowed. “I doubt you have had me kidnapped merely to get your mare with foal. What do you want from me?”

Arthur leaned back in his seat, folding his fingers. “I simply want you to keep me company here in my stronghold until your father agrees to let me borrow a dragon for an undefined amount of time.”

Merlin snorted. “He’ll sooner bring these walls down around you.”

“Then we’d better hope you’re not inside of them at that time, won’t we?” Arthur said before nodding to his men who hoisted Merlin to his feet. “Bring him to the prepared guest quarters,” he told them. “Make sure he’s well taken care of.”

And Merlin was indeed well taken care of. Arthur assigned him several servants who saw to his every need, and he could freely move around the stronghold with an escort. If that escort most of the time happened to be Arthur? Well, he was just making sure his guest was faring well.

One afternoon, quite without Arthur’s intention, he managed to walk in on Merlin right as he was getting up from the bath.

“What is that?” Arthur asked, transfixed on the device around Merlin’s waist that also went down to cover his private parts.

“It’s a chastity belt,” Merlin explained not looking particularly bothered by Arthur’s presence, as a servant handed him a drying cloth that was wrapped around Merlin a few moments later and obscured Arthur’s view.

Arthur forced his eyes up to Merlin’s. “Does your father not trust you not to sure any bastards?” he said wryly.

“It’s to ensure my protection from bandits and other scum,” Merlin said pointedly. “Normally, it’s merely a belt, but it activates when I am naked in the company of someone who desires me.”

Arthur snorted. “I don’t see how that’s going to work. You also have a very pretty mouth.”

“Fortunately,” Merlin said, “I also have teeth.”

Arthur laughed good-naturedly and later that evening he found himself rewriting the terms of Merlin’s deliverance.

Merlin snorted when Arthur let him read the letter before he sent it. “I hardly think my father is going to agree to those terms,” he said and looked mightily disappointed when his parents and their retinue rode into the stronghold a week later.

“You were saying?” Arthur said, giving Merlin a sunny smile.

Merlin only glowered in response before descending the steps to engulf his mother in a tight embrace as soon as she’d gotten off her horse.

The wedding, despite the hasty preparations, was exactly as lavish as one would expect when a prince got married, and even Queen Hunith and King Balinor appeared to be having a good time. It might have helped that Merlin spent the better part of the dinner laughing about something Arthur had said.

Afterwards, before Arthur could join Merlin in his bedroom, King Balinor pulled him aside and said, “I came here with every intention of burning down the place. And it is only because my son appears to be fond of you that I am allowing this. Do you understand?”

Arthur swallowed and nodded. “I understand.

“Good,” Balinor handed him a key. “Now go and take care of him.” He winked and clapped Arthur on the shoulder.

 

-ll-

Merlin was completely naked in Arthur’s quarters when Arthur entered them. Naked, except for the chastity belt that was still around his waist, that was. Arthur looked at the key Balinor had given him and made the connection. He grinned.

“What are you laughing about?” Merlin asked.

“Nothing,” Arthur said and shucked his ceremonial cloak. “Absolutely nothing.”

“I’ll have you know I can still change my mind about marrying you,” Merlin told him with an expression that failed to be serious.

“Since when did you actually agree?” Arthur asked as he dropped the rest of his clothes, very aware of Merlin’s eyes on him.

Merlin shrugged. “I suppose there are worse people to be leg-shackled to.”

“Quite right too,” Arthur said and joined him on the bed, nudging him to lay down and accept Arthur’s demanding kiss.

Merlin, it turned out, was not an inexperienced kisser. He was there with Arthur every lick of the way, giving and taking in a way that made Arthur’s toes curl with pleasure.

“Now,” he said when he drew back. “Let’s get this thing off you, shall we.”

Merlin nodded and watched as Arthur put the key in the lock and turned. There was a click, and then Arthur could slowly open the belt and lift it off, revealing what had been hidden for so long. He threw the belt on the floor, too enraptured by the sight before him to care.

Merlin was flushed a nice shade of red when Arthur looked up at him. “Are you just going to stare all night?” he asked,

Arthur chuckled. “Don’t worry.” He licked a path up Merlin’s cock, indulging in Merlin’s moan and the ‘dunk’ from Merlin’s head hitting the bedrest.

“Oh fuck,” Merlin said when Arthur chose to swallow him down. “Oh _fuck_.”

Arthur pulled off and started jerking him of, occasionally licking the head just for the tease. “That was the plan. So, do you want to fuck me first? Or would you prefer if I kept sucking? Maybe you’d even like me to fuck you?”

“Everything,” Merlin said breathless, and raised himself up on his elbows to look at Arthur. “I want to try it all.”

 

22

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

 

~oOo~

Arthur bursts through the opening of the cave at the exact moment Merlin starts feeling the beginnings of his heat curling down his spine.

“They’re here, Merlin. We need to go,” Arthur says, not sparing Merlin another glance, and instead heading over to stuff their meagre belongings into their backpacks.

“Arthur,” Merlin whines, struggling to get up from where he’s lying on a makeshift cot. It may just have started, but his heat has always had the uncanny ability to hit him full force within seconds, and he might be exaggerating a little, but it feels as though his skin is going to melt right off his body soon. “I can’t.”

It’s then that Arthur finally looks up at him, scared but inquisitive. Merlin can pinpoint the exact moment Arthur realises what exactly is wrong, because his nostrils flare and he takes a few unconscious steps forward. Merlin whines again as he feels slick begin to stain the seat of his trousers.

It’s the distant barking that manages to snap Arthur out of it. He quickly grabs both backpacks, takes Merlin by the arm, and pulls him out of the cave.

“Didn’t you take your herbs?” Arthur asks as they’re running through the woods. He’s trying to be brave and admonishing, but right now he sounds more worried than anything else. Of course he is -- the Enforcers are catching up to them. Merlin had known that their little hideout in the cave couldn’t last long, but he’d hoped to have at least a few more days.

“I did,” Merlin replies, watching the forest floor to make sure that he doesn’t trip over a stray root. He’s good at that, tripping -- especially when his mind is all soft and mushy like now. “I think I must have gotten immune.”

“Fuck,” Arthur curses, pulling him along, trying to get him to run faster. “Fuck.”

Once he’s gotten moving again, Merlin’s mostly fine. The terror and adrenaline he’s hyped up on temporarily push the effects of the heat away. He follows Arthur blindly, trusting that he’ll lead them away from the danger.

It’s as they come across a river that his legs start refusing to hold him up again and he starts to shiver.

“Arthur,” Merlin whines, pressing up against Arthur and biting at his neck. “I need you.”

Arthur spares but a moment to caress his side and plant a kiss on his lips, before turning away again to face the river.

“I know, love, but first, we need to get across. They’ll be catching up to us any minute now,” Arthur pleads, and Merlin hasn’t the heart to refuse him anything, especially not when Arthur’s looking at him like that.

“How far?” he asks, but deep down, he’s already resigned to spending the better part of the night, if not the next few days, running and hiding.

And omega in heat tends to be very good at the former, but not so much the latter; not with their scent clinging to everything they touch, winding through the air to lead their mate right to them.

Except in this case, it’s not just Merlin’s mate that it’s going to lead to them.

“Just a little further,” Arthur begs, pulling him into the cold water. “You get through this, and you’ll be getting up to your usual hijinks in no time.”

Merlin shivers as he wades into the shallows. He wants nothing more than to turn back, but he knows that that way lies danger and capture and government facilities and inhumane experiments.

The rational part of his mind is telling him that at least now, the dogs won’t be able to track them. Not that the Enforcers don’t have other methods of finding them, but it’s always one thing less to worry about.

Once he’s gotten over the slight temperature shock, the cold water starts to feel soothing. It cools his heated skin, let’s him think about something other than the unbearable ache and emptiness he’s starting to feel.

“How far is the border?” he asks Arthur, hoping for a better, more accurate answer this time. _How far until they can finally settle into some semblance of safety?_

“Not far,” Arthur replies curtly. When Merlin sighs, annoyed, Arthur finally deigns to tell him more. “Across the river, and then through another forest,” he says, turning to look at Merlin. “I promise I’ll get you there safely.”

“I know,” Merlin says, smiling at him as the water sloshes around them. It’s a promise he knows Arthur will keep.

He just hopes Arthur will manage to get himself safely across the border, too.

 

23

 **Title:** The Threads of Our Fate  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur  
**Warnings:** None

I.

It had all started when a cat jumped up onto his table, sending his cup crashing down to the floor.

“Zefra!” The waiter, a black-haired bloke, hurried over with a dustpan and brush. He wore a baseball cap and round glasses with thick lenses that made his eyes balloon twice their size.

Merlin grabbed the pudgy ginger cat off the table, wrapping him into his arms. The cat snarled back at him, swatting a paw at Merlin’s face.

He had forgotten to take his alchemist goggles off, but on second thought, maybe he’d best keep them on.

Metal and oil dominated the bleak metropolis of Camelot. Most jobs were dirty, greasy things that ran long hours, left you covered in sweat, and deposited only a handful of coins in your pocket for your troubles. Merlin’s line of work was no different, making this trip a luxury.

Merlin spoke up. “I should’ve been more careful. Sorry.”

“Marshmallow, stay away. It’s dangerous,” the waiter warned the other cat, who wobbled towards them. He turned to Merlin and said, “Don’t worry about it. Zefra’s the most devious cat alive. Marshmallow does his best to keep him in line.”

Merlin nodded, cracking a small smile.

The waiter continued to brush the glass in the dustpan. “I’m Arthur. I personally recommend the tiramisu, by the way. Best dessert ever, hands down.”

“Ever?” Merlin asked.

“Ever,” Arthur said.

When the plate hit the table and he tasted a spoonful, he accidentally moaned. He heard Arthur laugh, who hastily looked back down at the cash register.

*

“What are you reading today?”

“ _The Hobbit_. It’s my favourite.” Merlin could only afford tea and took another small sip of the lemony hot liquid. He flipped another yellowed page with his blistered hand. Marshmallow was curled up against his legs, protecting him from Zefra’s hijinks.

“That’s a classic. Read it a few times myself,” Arthur said. Then, his eyes lit up. “I’ll be back.”

A minute later, Arthur came out from the back with a slice of tiramisu for them each and flopped down on the chair across from Merlin.

“So, Merlin,” he said. “Let’s talk Tolkien.”

*

“Why are you so sniffly?” Merlin asked Arthur as Marshmallow purred softly in his own lap on a rainy day. The sky poured out a black ichor that didn’t melt the skin, but left a hell of an itch.

“I’m allergic to cats,” Arthur replied in a nasally voice. “Forgot my meds.”

“Why do you work in a place full of cats? Can’t be helping things.”

Arthur sneezed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “I’m rubbish at most things.”

“Plus,” he continued, “the tiramisu here’s not half-bad.”

*

“You have magic?” Merlin breathed.

“Born with it,” Arthur said quietly. He’d invited Merlin to where he lived above the cafe after closing. His eyes flashed silver, and with a flick of his hand a spoon lifted up and slowly turned the tea in languid circles.

Silver. The colour of royalty.

“Who are you?” Merlin asked, dreading the answer.

Merlin’s golden ring, studded with onyx, stung his finger. A warning of foreign active magic. It had been his father’s once—before the silver-eyed Nobles had burned their village down with black fire.

“I’m Arthur Pendragon,” he said with a tone of finality as his eyes flashed once more and his hair turned blond. Taking off his glasses and his cap, his posture transformed, ramrod straight. “I’m the son of King Uther. I’ve been in hiding.”

“In a _cat cafe_?”

“I didn’t have many options.”

*

“I’ll be gentle.”

Merlin nodded. He’d never done anything like this before.

“Merlin, look at me.”

Arthur’s body arched above him, golden and glowing like the sun, knees pressed against Merlin’s hips, hands on either side of Merlin’s face.

“Ever since I saw you with those damn goggles on, I thought you were gorgeous,” Arthur said as he trailed his lips down Merlin’s chest and stomach, finally gazing at Merlin’s cock, tip glistening. “And when I saw you reading Tolkien, I knew.”

“Knew what?”

“That I’d wait for you, however long it took.”

When Arthur touched him, lips stretched over the head, Merlin’s magic popped and fizzled around them like embers, thousand of fireworks lighting the room. Merlin smelled the oil from his skin and the lemon from Arthur’s intermingle.

If Arthur knew he was Emrys, the last golden-eyed sorcerer and the most wanted person in the land, he didn’t show it.

*

And then one night, Merlin remembered. His mission. Who he was. Who he needed to find.

Merlin sobbed as Arthur held him tight. Merlin apologised over and over again as each memory came to the surface.

“I’m not a fool, Merlin. I know you can’t stay.” Arthur threaded his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “Wherever you go, I hope you can remember me.”

Merlin finally fell asleep as the jade moon peeked out from behind ebony clouds.

*

When Nobles come, surrounding Merlin like crows to carrion with their swords and staffs poised to kill, he knew it was time.

Merlin closed his eyes and his magic poured out like gossamer—stretching, twisting, threading through space and time.

Merlin latched onto a thread. Maybe this time it finally led to the future of True Albion. His home.

All Merlin could do was hope.

II.

Wet, cold grass pressed up against Merlin’s body, a breeze rustling his hair.

His eyes opened and his heart lurched.

 _Avalon_.

III.

“What is this?” Arthur asked. His spoon dripped with cream.

“Dessert. Spent years perfecting it.”

“I’ve never had anything like it.”

His Court Sorcerer, his other half, sat across from him, his chin on his fist, and shook his head.

“Oh, Arthur, I have much to show you.”

 

24

 **Warnings:** Slight dub con (sex pollen)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur

 

"Oh, that's... that's not magic..." Arthur turns and gives Merlin a long, slow look. Around them, the air is hazy, heavy with the warmth of the summer evening and the scent of flowers, almost too hot and cloying.

Almost, but not quite, and Arthur feels his fingertips brush Merlin's when the heaviness settles all along his senses. He's had one drink, maybe two, but he feels as if he's had more than that, the best whisky, the most expensive cigarettes... Arousal stirs beneath the heaviness, too, and Arthur gives Merlin another look before pulling him closer.

Merlin raises Arthur's hand to his lips and kisses the palm, then the pulse-point at his wrist, smiling as he does so. His eyes flicker bright in the muted evening light, all gold and blue, and he smiles again when Arthur's breath catches.

"No, but this is..." His eyes flicker again and a gold glow lingers in the air, heavy and warm, and for a moment Arthur can see what Merlin sees: magic, fine and gossamer-light, over everything, edging along the leaves and flower-petals, outlining the clouds, a thin gold line slipping along the horizon.

Merlin kisses Arthur's wrist again and slides his hand up Arthur's arm to settle along his jaw. "Is it all right? Do you want this?"

Arthur nods, and then he is kissing Merlin, and slow, lazy jazz unwinds from the house behind them. He's wanted nothing more than this since the Great War ended and he came home to a world changed. He's wanted nothing more than Merlin's mouth on his to remind that it was worth him living, though nearly all the men who served under him did not.

The garden unfolds around them and Arthur half-suspects that Merlin uses magic to nudge it along. He's hard by the time Merlin's mouth moves from his lips to his neck, and Arthur feels a hitch in his chest when he presses one leg between Arthur's.

"If you want this, then you can have it. You have everything, I'd give you anything you anything you wanted, Arthur...." Merlin's words rush out, desperate and hot against Arthur's neck.

"Only you," Arthur murmurs. "I don't know that anything else every mattered but you."

From there, everything feels hot and desperate, from the music to the crush of Merlin's mouth against his own. He's hard before Arthur even touches him, before he undoes Merlin's flies and kneels in front him, his mouth still murmuring quiet endearments against Merlin's skin.

This is how it should be, Arthur thinks, absently, pleasure a true haze over his senses now. He should be drop to his in front of the man he loves, press kisses to flat of his stomach and let his mouth hover over the tip of his erection before he makes Merlin come with a strangled, soft cry.

It should always be like this, the air summertime warm and heavy, his worries and inhibitions dispelled by the strange magic that Merlin can draw from nature.

 

25

 **Warnings:** None  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Arthur paused with his hand on the door handle and took a deep breath. Finally, he pushed through the heavy door with his shoulder and stepped onto the roof. He made sure to shut the door behind firmly.

When he heard the door close, Merlin gasped and whirled around. He pressed a hand to his heart and let out a shaky breath. “Arthur!”

With a small smile, Arthur nodded. He looked Merlin up and down. Merlin had on a simple yellow vest over a white button down shirt and brown trousers that fell just below his knees. The brown cloak he had been wearing before was lying on the ground. “Now I know why you’re so obsessed with those Hobbit movies. You make a really cute elf.”

They were at their friend Gwaine’s annual Halloween costume party.

Merlin gulped. “Thanks. You don’t look half bad, either.”

Even though Arthur’s first idea was to go dressed as Cher, his more traditional side won out and he went as Macbeth. He had on a gray jacket with gold buttons, matching trousers and a red cape draped over his shoulders. He had on a matching gold crown.

Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin cut him off. “I should go.” He headed for the door, but Arthur blocked his path.

“Merlin, you have to talk to me sooner or later. I know you’re mad, but you don’t have a reason to be.”

Merlin’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. “You don’t get to tell me how to feel.”

Arthur closed his eyes and in that second Merlin took the opportunity to sidestep him and reach for the door.

When Arthur heard Merlin grunt, he opened his eyes. It must have worked.

After tugging on the handle two more times, Merlin turned on Arthur with a fury he had only seen from Merlin once - one time very recently. “The door won’t open.”

Arthur rubbed a hand against his neck. “Gwaine said it sticks sometimes. You know how old this building is. I’m surprised it hasn’t been condemned yet. Somebody will be by eventually.”

Merlin stalked far away from Arthur. “Eventually?! With the party going on, we could be here all night.”

 _More like two hours, tops_ , Arthur thought. That was how long Gwaine said he would wait. This was his dumb idea after all. He knew how desperate Arthur was to talk to Merlin.

“I can’t believe this.” Merlin began to pace.

Arthur took a careful step closer. “Merlin, I know I broke the rules but-”

“That’s right.” Merlin stopped pacing and shook his head. “It was such a good thing. I would call and you would come and we could just lose ourselves in each other and have fun and it didn’t mean anything. You knew I needed that!”

“Well, I’m sorry I’m such an arse that I fell in love with my best friend.”

Merlin flinched as if he had been punched. “Stop.”

Merlin was right. They had both agreed on their supposedly mutually beneficial arrangement of casual sex. Merlin had just had his heart broken for what seemed like the millionth time and was ready to crawl into a hole and shut everything and everyone out. He had just wanted to make Merlin feel good. And, yes, selfishly, Arthur had a crush on Merlin for years and being with him was a dream come true.

But he had never planned to fall in love. And he had never planned to tell Merlin his feelings, but in a post-orgasmic haze, a few nights before Arthur had let slip those three devastating words.

Now, Merlin wanted nothing to do with him.

“Love does not exist, Arthur. You can’t.”

“Now who’s telling who how to feel?”

Merlin hung his head.

Arthur reached out and laid a gentle hand on Merlin’s shoulder. He instantly recoiled.

“Stop, Arthur! This is not happening. We’re not in love. We just fuck!”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Merlin started to shake and he couldn’t look at Arthur.

Arthur just stared at him. “We just fuck?” He closed his eyes and let out a breath before he gazed at Merlin again. “It’s not just fucking when I kiss you and you sigh into my mouth and hold me so tightly I feel like I’m melting into you. It’s not just fucking when I nibble on your ear and you run your hands through my hair and tell me not to stop.”

Merlin took a step back as Arthur stepped closer and closer to him as he spoke.

“It’s not just fucking when I undress you and kiss every inch of you and can feel your knees shaking against my thighs.”

When they got too close to the roof’s edge, Merlin stopped.

Arthur reached down and grazed his hand down Merlin’s arse. “It’s not just fucking when I open you up and kiss you right there…” He pressed a finger against Merlin’s crack. “...and lick you so slowly and you moan and beg me to stuff my cock in you - but I don’t...not right away. I ease into you and when I’m buried deep inside you and you look at me with tears in your eyes...it’s not just fucking.”

With their mouths a hair’s breadth apart, Arthur stopped. Gently, he stroked his hand down the side of Merlin’s face. Merlin’s lip was trembling and there were fresh tears building.

“It’s not just fucking when after we’re done you kiss my forehead and hold me in your arms all night.” Arthur bit his lip. “It’s not just, fucking...is it?” Arthur’s voice cracked.

When Merlin whimpered and closed the distance between them, Arthur kissed him with all the love he had for him. He pulled away and wiped at Merlin’s tears. “I’m not going anywhere Merlin because I _do_ love you.”

Wrapping his arms around him again, Merlin cried. “I’m sorry.” As his tears spilled against Arthur’s coat, he nodded. “I know.” He let out a loud sob. “I know.”

 

26

 **Warnings:** ABO, Domestic, dubcon due to heat cycles,  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

Cher’s voice belts out the ringtone from Merlin’s phone as he fumbles to answer.

With one hand, he juggles his phone along with his overnight bag, and digs his keys out of his pocket with the other.

“Hi, Mum. Yes, I just got in,” Merlin says, balancing his phone precariously between his chin and shoulder. “Me too. It was good to see you.”

Somehow, he manages to get through the door without dropping anything and heads to the kitchen.

“I promise. Yes, I’ll bring Arthur too.”

He hangs his keys on the hook and drops his overnight bag on the table, before opening the fridge and grabbing a drink straight from the carton of milk.

“I told you, he had a deadline. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it.”

Placing the milk back on the shelf, Merlin wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Love you too. Bye” Merlin picks his bag up again and heads towards his room.

Merlin checks the time. They’re supposed to be in class in less than an hour, but he knows that Arthur isn’t likely to be awake this early without some prodding. He doesn’t know how Arthur would survive without him. Luckily, because they’ve been friends and roommates for so long, the times when they are separated are rare, and so are the mornings when Arthur has to get up on his own.

On his way down the hall, Merlin bangs on Arthur’s bedroom door. “Up and at em!” He’s still yelling as he continues down the hall to his own room. “Shake a leg! You can’t be late.”

He pushes open his own bedroom door and drops his bag inside. As he enters his room, a wave of Alpha pheromones hits him and Merlin covers his nose before flipping on the light.

Merlin walks over to his bed and yanks the covers back. “You’re in my bed. Why are you in my bed?”

Arthur groans, but otherwise doesn’t answer.

“What have you been up to this weekend? It smells like an Alpha whorehouse in here.”

Joking may be his first instinct, but being surrounded by Arthur’s undiluted Alpha scent is near torture for Merlin. Living with him on a daily basis is bad enough, but this overwhelming aura is almost too much to take. He’s been in love with his best friend for years, even though he knows that Arthur doesn’t see him in the same way.

Leaning over for a closer look, he sees that Arthur is pale and shaking. His cheeks are flushed red with sweat beading on his forehead.

“Hey,” Merlin pats Arthur’s cheek until he meets Merlin’s gaze with glassy eyes. “Are you okay? Talk to me.”

He runs his fingers over Arthur’s brow and through his soft, blond hair. “You’re burning up.”

Arthur moans, shifts his hips, and grinds down onto the mattress beneath him.

“Oh, fuck. Are you in rut?” Merlin doesn’t know if he should step closer or farther away. “How long have you been like this?”

He shoves at Arthur’s shoulder, until he turns, but it only makes the covers slip off his hips, revealing his hard Alpha cock, straining up towards Merlin, already dripping.

“This isn’t right. I shouldn’t be here.” Merlin turns, but Arthur reaches out and grabs hold of his arm.

“Please…”

“What?” Merlin asks. “What can I get you?”

“You…” Arthur moans. “Mmm… Merlin.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Merlin answers, his heart beating frantically in his chest.

“Mi—Omega,” Arthur whimpers, eyes full of pain, pupils blown wide.

Merlin’s heart drops. How could he be so stupid to think that Arthur really was asking for him. He should have known: it’s only Merlin’s Omega scent that causes Arthur’s reaction.

“Please…” Arthur begs again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Merlin soothes. “I’ll get you some help.”

Arthur whimpers, tightening his grip on Merlin’s arm. “Don’t leave me.”

“Just for a moment,” Merlin reassures. “ I’ll call Uncle Gaius. He’ll know what to do.”

“No, you… can help me. Need you, Merl—,” Arthur’s voice cracks as he pushess his hips up, seeking friction.

Merlin knows he shouldn’t stay, but Arthur needs an Omega, and Merlin can give him what he needs. It’s not the only way to help an Alpha through a rut, but it is the easiest by far.

Hearing Arthur beg would be too much for any Omega to handle, let alone one who has been enamoured with him for as many years as Merlin has.

Arthur’s taken suppressants before, but it’s always so much harder on his system than it would be to take comfort in an Omega. As much as it kills Merlin to know that Arthur has met with other Omegas to get through his rut, those months had been so much easier for Arthur himself.

He’s always come back home looking healthy and rested afterward, instead of pale and exhausted. Taking the medicine, has only ever left him achy and tired and on edge for days even after his rut.

Arthur tugs him down on top of him and Merlin squeaks. He scrambles into a more comfortable position, accidentally jabbing Arthur with an elbow as he tries to right himself. With one leg on either side of Arthur’s waist Merlin straddles him.

Arthur’s cock—huge and hard and burning—presses against Merlin’s ass. He’s already leaking pre-come and, with just a couple of thrusts, it soaks through the back of Merlin’s sweats.

Arthur’s hands slide up Merlin’s sides, as he rucks Merlin’s shirt up and Merlin scoots backwards until he’s seated on Arthur’s naked thighs, with the full view of Arthur’s cock in front of him.

Merlin curls his fingers tight around the base, stroking all the way up to the tip. It doesn’t take long for Arthur to reach his first orgasm, especially when Merlin leans down to suck on the tip of his cock, and wraps both hands tight around Arthur’s knot.

When Arthur’s orgasm hits, Merlin pulls back, and watches as Arthur goes soft and pliant in temporary relief as he comes all over his own stomach and Merlin’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you can! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote for your favourite entries! All you need is an LJ account :D You can vote [HERE](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/12058.html)

27

 **Warnings:** corporal punishment (slightly non-con), teacher/student (not underage)  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

I actually enjoy Shakespeare, but ever since ol' Gaius retired from teaching, it's been difficult to concentrate in this class. Source of distraction: the new professor, _Merlin Emrys_. I still find it strange to call him "professor", what with him looking so young... but he'd been "highly recommended" by Gaius to replace him, according to my father (the Headmaster). In any case, I was experiencing a ridiculous sort of tunnel vision, especially when Professor Emrys decided to read out loud, like at this moment! He stood in front of his desk and was leaning back on the edge, heavy book in hand, showing off that lithe figure and long legs. Mmm, yes... How I'd love to - AHEM! See? Utterly distracting.

Oh, and his voice was so delectable (with a hint of brogue here and there) that it sounded more like instrumentals than actual words. Even the lines of Macbeth (one of my favourite plays) didn't properly register despite how much I was turned on by what was coming out of that _mouth_! To quote another play, "Oh, how ripe in show thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow!" - and LORD HAVE MERCY! Now his jacket has come off and he's rolling up his sleeves. Well, it _is_ getting rather warm in here... Ah, CHRIST, his dumb glasses are slipping off that perfectly sculpted nose and he's going to - FUCK - push them up, like _that_ , with those lovely long fingers... which would feel _wonderful_ wrapped around my... AH, ahh... It's too much, I have to - 

"MISTER PENDRAGON!"

28

 **Title:** American Bi  
**Warnings:** Insertion of objects in holes not meant for them; Questionable anatomy  
**Pairings:** Gwen/Arthur/Lancelot

 **Summary:** Arthur is a pornstar who isn’t too picky whose pie he’s eating. In American Bi – the sequel to American Apple Pie, in which he stars with Gwaine Greene – Arthur plays an awkward nerd who finds himself chased by both band geek Gwen and the exotic Lancelot Du Lac. 

**Excerpt from the script:**

GWEN: You’ve got to control yourself. Think of something non-sexual. We haven’t even touched you yet and you’re turning into the Sears tower.

ARTHUR: Something non-sexual, right. Politics… Royalty… Abdication…

*Gwen shares a look with Lancelot over Arthur’s shoulders and shakes her head.*

GWEN: This isn’t working. You’re still like Barad-Dûr. Don’t freak out, Lance is going to do something to help you, so you won’t finish before we’ve even started.

ARTHUR: Please…

*Lancelot grabs a trumpet and shoves it in in Arthur’s ass.*

ARTHUR: What the hell is that? It’s cold!

LANCELOT: I just shoved a trumpet in your ass.

GWEN: Aren’t instruments fun?

ARTHUR: A _trumpet_!?

LANCELOT: Be glad I didn’t pick the trombone.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkyorcheesy/83451055/1975/1975_original.jpg)

29

 **Warnings:** Drug use(?)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Arthur/Gwaine/Percival

Morgana: You find yourself in the middle of a fairy forest and encounter two handsome fairies and a gorgeous elf. The elf uncorks a small glass vial and sprinkles the contents into his palm, before blowing it in your direction. 

Arthur: I jump out of the way. *rolls dice* Dammit!

Morgana: The dust hits you square in the face and you feel a heat overtake your whole body. You also notice you're horny as fuck.

Arthur: I initiate a foursome with the fae *rolls nat 20* Yasss!

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/vanhelsing019/69987612/12271/12271_original.jpg)

30

 **Warnings:** Pony Stallion, Animal abuse, Misappropriation of Saddlehorns  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Arthur

"So, Merlin... I see you enjoy the new saddle I specifically had made for you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you can! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and show our dedicated porners some love! <3


End file.
